Impossible ou Impensable
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Lorsque Kenshin trouve la femme de sa vie blessée par des rônins anti révolutionnaires, il sent la flamme qui jadis l'animait le reprendre. Le sabreur est là, la lame inversée aussi. En cette ère de paix, il découvre que le plus petit insecte peut réduire à néant sa famille. Combattre pour protéger et non pas bâtir, ce sera difficile pour un homme si haï et connu...
1. Chapter 1

_**Impossible ou Impensable ?**_

 **« Ma première fan fiction de Kenshin le vagabond « Rurouni Kenshin » qui est le manga de mon enfance. EN essayant de ne pas déformer la psychologie magique des personnages ni la magie que l'on peut deviner dans les traits de crayons de Nobuhiro Watsuki, je voulais créer une suite aussi époustouflante et surprenante qu'est l'histoire originale. Ce ne sera pas le cas. Pas grave ! J'adore écrire ! Bisou ! Bonne lecture ! #Sofia »**

Les cerisiers voyaient leurs première fleurs éclosent, couvrir le paysage de quelques douces couleurs qui mettaient en joie le cœur de tout passant. Voyageur, civil, policier, ombre de passage... Tous s'arrêtaient un instant pour lever les yeux vers les tâches de couleurs qui se détachaient sur l'azur du ciel de printemps.

Un silhouette. De long cheveux roux liés en une queue de cheval, le visage barré d'un balafre sans âge, se plaisait à se perdre dans la contemplation de ce ciel parsemé des larmes des cerisiers.

Il marchait tranquillement sur la berge, un sac su l'épaule. Il avait tardé et le savait. Depuis un moment déjà il se hâtait. Il détestait être retardé.Et ce maudit Saito l'avait interpellé au sujet d'une vague rumeur prétendant que des rônins errent autour de Tokyo. Saito savait parfaitement que si des rônins rodaient autour de Tokyo, ils seraient vite arrêtés. La ville baignait dans la peur d'une nouvelle bataille depuis l'avènement de l'ère Meji. Nul n'osait se promener en hurlant les idéaux de l'ancien régime. Seuls les rônins et nouveaux révolutionnaires se plaisaient à faire trembler la foule. Le nouveau gouvernement était faible. Mais les batailles de jadis ne s'étaient pas encore répétées et les dits contre-révolutionnaires n'avaient ni les moyens ni les hommes nécessaires à renverser l'ère Meji.

Hajime Saito n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter inutilement. Mais il était homme à se rire de son vieil ennemi, Battosai. Il savait que ce dernier voulait rentrer chez lui et se plaisait à le faire traîner.

Après avoir promis qu'il tienrait le policier, ancien Shinsengumi, au courant de ce qu'il saurait, il s-pût s'en aller. Enfin.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder, Kenshin se demandait si Kaoru était inquiète, si Yahiko était rentré plut tôt de son instruction au dojo Jiyu. Il s'arrêta soudain.

Son regard jusque là paisible se figea. Des _ki_ violents. Agressifs. Trop près du _sien_ . Il laissa son paquetage tomber à terre, sur ses lèvres un nom était suspendu. Il empoigna le manche de son katana, sourcils froncés, fila sans perdre un instant, laissant son _ki_ envahir les lieux, laissant son arrivée être sue de tous. Il ne pouvait pas se produire une telle chose. Pas en ère de paix. Il arriva au dojo sans savoir comment.

Son coeur dans sa poitrine battait à la chamade alors qu'il s'avançait à travers ce qu'il restait de la porte principale. Il ne pût se contenir, courant à travers la cour, rejoignant le jardin où il sentait la présence de celle qu'il cherchait. Les _ki_ inconnus avaient disparus. Le _ki_ de son aimée tanguait entre colère, douleur et honte. Ces sentiments le faisaient tressaillir.

Les lâches avaient fui en le sentant arriver, il en était à moitié ravi. Il sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il la trouva. Affalée sur son flanc, son bokken brisé près de sa main entre-ouverte. Il courut à ses côtés, se souvenant avec horreur du jour où il avait vu, transpercé d'une épée, le corps svelte de la jeune femme et l'avait crue morte. Il ne supporterait pas de voir ce cauchemar à nouveau. Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas avoir pût la protéger un fois de plus.

Il retourna son corps tremblant,disant :

\- Kaoru... Kaoru... Réponds moi, je t'en prie !

La jeune femme leva vers lui ses yeux saphir rougis, brillants de douleur. Elle avait une blessure sur le côté droit qui saignait. Pas au point de le faire paniquer mais il fut tout de même inquiet de la voir ainsi alors qu'avec son bokken, elle était redoutable... Son kimono bleu pâle était rougi de sang, elle dit d'une petite voix :

\- Nos économies ! Ils ont osé... Le dojo... Comment...

\- Kaoru. Kaoru ! L'essentiel est qu'ils ne t'aient pas tuée. Je t'emmène voir Megumi. Elle saura t'aider. Il serrait ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Jamais il n'aurait crut que le dojo puisse être attaqué pour une bêtise telle que de l'argent.

\- Mais Kenshin ! Elle sanglotait, ses mains dans celles de son époux. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, lui signalant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et dit :

\- Nous avons beaucoup de bons amis. L'argent que ces gens ont volé ne restera pas leur bien longtemps. Allons-y.

Il la souleva doucement, sourcils froncés à la vue de la vitesse à laquelle elle perdait son sang. Sur le sol du jardin, le liquide écarlate avait déjà imprégné la terre brunâtre. Son katana à portée de main, son épouse dans ses bras, il courut aussi vite que possible, fonçant à travers le chemin de terre, en direction de la ville, du cabinet médicale que venait d'ouvrir Mégumi puisque Genzai, le médecin de la ville, avait pris sa retraite pour s'occuper de ses petites filles et reposer ses vieux os. La nuit était déjà tombée et l'ancien vagabond ne fut pas surpris de sentir le _ki_ familier de Yahiko les poursuivre à toute vitesse à travers le rues sombres de Tokyo. Lorsque le samouraï arriva devant le cabinet, il fut soulagé de trouver Megumi, ses longs cheveux noirs liés en un chignon, décrocher sa banderole. Elle fronça des sourcils à la vue de son ami mais son regard brilla de panique lorsqu'elle reconnut celle qu'il portait. Inconsciente, sa respiration était difficile, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, sa bouche remuait en quelques mots d'excuse, de colère et de honte.

\- Dieux ! Kaoru !

\- Megumi, elle est blessée, s'exclama Kenshin, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude et la colère.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'intérieur du cabinet, un futon fut disposé à terre rapidement. La femme-médecin jeta dehors le samouraï pour pouvoir soigner calmement son amie. Il était insupportable de pratiquer une intervention sous le regards intense d'un samouraï dont le _ki_ était si tendu et hors de contrôle. Elle sentait bien son inquiétude et son amertume, mais elle ne pouvait pas recoudre une blessure dans cette ambiance ! Surtout si le _ki_ se faisait de plus en plus intense à chaque gémissement de la patiente !

Finalement, Kenshin était debout devant le cabinet, son regard levé vers le ciel étoilé. Un peu plus tôt et il aurait pût lui éviter cela. Juste un peu... Si seulement il était arrivé à temps !

Yahiko arriva alors. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il avait une forte carrure forgée suite à ses entraînements journaliers. Essoufflé, ses yeux brun luisant d'inquiétude, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front par sa sueur, il s'exclama :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où es Kaoru ?

\- Megumi prend soin d'elle, répondit d'une voix froide le samouraï. Le premier apprenti du dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu remarqua le regard violet luisant d'un éclat d'or. Il ne lui avait connu ce regard que lorsque l'ancien vagabond se battait encore contre ses maints ennemis. Ce regard, il l'adressait à ses adversaires, à ceux qui le répugnaient, à ceux qui finiraient à terre, morts ou vifs...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Le dojo empeste le sang, j'étais à quelques minutes quand j'ai senti ton ki exploser et celui de Kaoru être harcelé.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, elle m'a dit qu'ils lui avaient volé ses économies, fit le samouraï d'une voix toujours si basse et froide.

\- Laissons la se reposer. Il faut informer Saito de la présence de bandits. La police doit retrouver ces enflure !

\- Il sait, ce loups. Il veut me voir les courser à sa place. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de laisser Kaoru seule. Pas ce soir.

\- Et ce qu'ils ont volé, grogna Sanosuke en sortant de l'ombre d'une ruelle, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux luisants de colère.

\- Ils ne le garderont pas longtemps, fit la voix calculatrice et froide de Saito.

Les trois hommes fixèrent le policier qui fumait sa cigarette sur le toit du cabinet médicale.

\- S'ils fuient, ce serait stupide, fit le bagarreur.

\- Ils ne risquent pas de fuir après avoir laissé en vie une jeune femme capable de les identifier, sourit le policier avec un air narquois. Kenshin serra le poing sur le manche de son katana à lame inversée. Il gronda :

\- Ne joue pas avec la vie de mon épouse pour attraper de vulgaire bandits.

\- Vulgaires bandits qui t'ont échappé, Batossai. Tu devrais te reprendre, Himura. Avant de ne la perdre...

\- Je ne risque pas de laisser une telle erreur se répéter, Saito, cracha le samouraï.


	3. Chapter 3

Le policier souriait toujours. Il se leva, d'un air las, bondit lestement à terre et dit en se dirigeant vers le poste de police, à travers les rues obscures :

\- Bah s'ils reviennent, je serai là pour protéger la civile Kamiya.

\- Si tu ne te fais pas tuer pour ton insolence avant, ce sera un plaisir de les voir tomber à tes côtés, siffla Kenshin, le regard luisant.

Mégumi sortit alors, soupirant doucement. Elle posa son regard brillant de colère sur les trois hommes et s'exclama :

\- Pourrais-je savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état avec trois hommes vivant dans sa propriété ?

\- J'ai failli, je le sais. Comment va-t-elle ?

La voix de Kenshin était calme, glaciale, dépourvue de son timbre joyeux habituel. La femme médecin essuyait sur un chiffon ses mains rougies de sang, disant :

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle va bien. J'ai pût la soigner à temps, heureusement.

\- Elle est consciente, s'enquit l'apprenti, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, elle ne va pas tarder à perdre connaissance vu son état. Elle a demandé à te voir, Kenshin.

Le jeune homme entra, son cœur de plus en plus douloureux lorsqu'il vit son épouse pâle, ses yeux cernés. Il alla à ses côtés, serrant ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Kaoru... Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Faible, honteuse, grogna la jeune femme avec un mince sourire.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela voyons. Comment va ta blessure ?

\- J'ai connu pire, je survivrai, souriait la kendoka.

Il effleura ses mèches d'un geste délicat des doigts, disant :

\- Repose toi à présent, que je puisse te retrouver au plus vite.

\- Je suis en état de rentrer voyons...

Mégumi surgit soudain, s'exclamant :

\- Je jure que tu ne bougeras pas de ce futon au moins deux jours ! Non mais ! Tu as vu le coups de katana que tu as pris ? Heureusement qu'aucun organe n'ait été perforé !

La kendoka soupira de résignation. Elle fut navrée de ne pouvoir rentrer et ainsi taire l'inquiétude qui rongeait son époux. Il souriait à la détermination de Megumi mais dans son regard on lisait une haine profonde. Envers ces individus qui avaient profité de son absence...

Yahiko, ignorant les répliques de Sano qui voulait que le couple ait un petit moment, entra, braillant :

\- Kaoru ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas avant de m'avoir nommé maître adjoint ! Pas en laissant Kenshin sans enfants !

Mégumi ne se priva pas de lui asséner une tape derrière la tête, sifflant :

\- Tu en vois beaucoup qui hurlent dans un cabinet médical ?

\- Aie ! Vieille folle ! On ne frappe pas le premier apprenti...

\- Shhttt, siffla Sanosuke qui fixait la kendoka qui avait été engloutie par le sommeil.

Kenshin ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune femme endormie. Il était plus que ravi de l'avoir entendue parler, railler même de son état.

Il adressa un regard plus sérieux à ses amis, disant :

\- Hajime Saito n'a pas tort. Ces bandits peuvent très bien revenir l'achever. Je ne peux risquer de les voir la blesser à nouveaux.

\- Ici elle sera en sûreté, affirma Megumi avec fermeté.

\- Je reste veiller, au cas où, annonça Sano.

Kenshin sourit, rassuré. Il dit, sa main sur son katana :

\- Merci, Megumi de prendre soin d'elle. Nous regagnons le dojo. Nous passerons demain.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer, recommanda Yahiko au bagarreur avec un sérieux inhabituel.

\- Inquiet, gamin ? Railla le grand homme.

\- Que tu laisses mon maître sans défense, un peu oui, sourit le jeune kendoka en sortant à la suite de Kenshin.


	4. Chapter 4

Au dojo, ils paniquaient, renversaient tout ce qui croisait leur chemin, hurlaient maints jurons. Non, elle n'était pas en état de fuir ! Non cette femme n'avait pas pût quitter le dojo seule si vite !

Le _ki_ menaçant avait disparu, ils avaient pût revenir achever leur ouvrage, se disant que s'ils comptaient s'établir à Tokyo, il devaient à tout pris rester discrets ! Mais il avait fallu que l'un des leurs se sente le cœur à cambrioler un dojo de kenjutsu sans être discret, se faisant remarquer du maître du dojo qui était une femme !

Après des semaines sur la route, à essayer de traverser le pays pour gagner Kyoto le plus vite possible, les quelques hommes qui étaient présents avaient tenté de l'amadouer, la narguer, dans le but de s' avait beau porter une alliance, ils n'avaient vu aucun homme aux alentours et cela les arrangeait...

Elle avait été froide, ferme, dressant son bokken, leur ordonnant de partir. Lorsque le premier coureur de jupon roula à terre en serrant contre lui sa main baladeuse enflée suite au coups de la jeune femme, les autres se dirent qu'ils avaient pus de chance loin d'elle.

Nombreux, déloyaux, ils eurent vite fait de la désarmer et de la blesser. Pas mortellement, juste assez pour qu'elle cesse de les frapper et de se débattre. Et lorsqu'ils avaient voulu l'approcher, ils avaient senti ce _ki_ effrayant les écraser et foncer droit vers le dojo !

Prenant tout l'argent qu'ils avaient trouvé et arrachant la bourse de la jeune femme, ils avaient fui au plus vite pour ensuite penser aux conséquences.

Leur boss leur avait interdit de revenir sans avoir éliminé le témoin. Ils étaient là alors que leurs camarades rodaient en ville, à la recherche des cabinets médicaux possibles. Ils devaient faire taire cette jeune femme avant que la police ne leur tombe dessus.

\- Mais, tu sais ce que je pense, Mitsu, lança l'un des rônins à un autre.

\- Quoi, Rei ? Grogna le dénommé Mitsu en se grattant le côté.

\- Que j'aurai bien aimé effleurer sa peau blanche moi !

\- Aha ha ! Qui aurait pût ? Elle nous massacrait la donzelle !

\- Bah on y était presque. Il a fallu que ce gars se pointe.

Il cracha à terre de mépris, sachant que peu de femmes si charmantes étaient approchables. Surtout à Tokyo où les esprits s'échauffent en vitesse.

\- On a au moins son argent, leur rappela un de leurs comparses en croquant dans la boulette de riz qu'il avait volé dans les cuisines.

\- C'est peu en sachant ce qu'on aurait pût...

Vous n'auriez rien pût lui faire, intervint une voix glaciale et menaçante. Deux _ki_ jusque là dissimulés les frappèrent. Ils titubèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant les deux silhouettes qui étaient debout dans le jardin, à quelques pas d'eux, non loin de la tâche écarlate qui souillait le sol.

\- T'es qui toi, aboya l'un.

\- L'époux de la jeune femme que vous avez voulu souiller.

La voix de l'homme était tranchante, dure, froide. Ils y décelaient une note menaçante, presque douloureuse à entendre.

\- Encore des gêneurs tuez les ! Tonna la voix de l'un des rônins. Tous dégainèrent. Kenshin fit signe à Yahiko de le laisser faire, il avait un vif besoin de se défouler. Le jeune kendoka comprenait, il avait aussi envie de faire souffrir ces enflures après les avoir entendu parler ainsi de son maître.

Kenshin dégaina lentement, alors que les rônins l'encerclaient en le narguant. Habitué à ce genre de mesquineries que pratiquent ceux ne sachant combattre avec assez de sérieux pour survivre au champs de bataille, Kenshin les énumérait. Ils étaient six, un septième se tenait plus loin, son katana bien en main, son regard sévère posé sur ses comparses. Un léger sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres gercées. Il semblait certain de l'impossibilité de l'échec de ses comparses. Cette certitude était ridicule aux yeux de l'ancien vagabond. Comment des sous-fifres tels que ces hommes pouvaient rivaliser avec son style Hiten Mitsurugi ?

Comment de telles crapules avaient pût désarmer et blesser le maître du dojo Kamiya, son épouse ? Il la savait redoutable même si elle combattait au bokken et se refusait à dresser un katana sinon pour sauver sa vie ou celle des siens. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'amadouer, l'incitant à s'acheter un katana au lieu de nouveaux tatamis pour son dojo. Elle avait refusé à chaque fois, riant que s'il était avec elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de porter un sabre. Il avait ri de cette réplique à l'époque. Maintenant il ne riait plus. A présent l'amertume le rongeait, lui faisant comprendre que même en ère de paix il existe des idiots pour menacer le tranquille équilibre de leur foyer. Il ne regretterait jamais autant d'avoir été retardé. Si ce maudit Saito ne l'avait pas ennuyé, tout se serait bien passé. Il serait arrivé à la propriété bien avant que son épouse ne soit désarmée. Bien avant qu'elle n'ait le besoin de dresser son bokken...

Les injures des rônins le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, coupant cour aux pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il eut un petit sourire amer en les voyant tous foncer en même temps. Ils étaient peut être habitués à faire cela pour attaquer les malheureux qu'ils croisaient sur les routes. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient à faire à un ancien assassin royaliste. Un patriote . Ils ne savaient pas que face à eux se dressait l'un des plus puissants sabreurs de Tokyo. Ils pensaient s'en prendre à un régional sûr de lui.

Kenshin disparut de leur vue, il semblait danser, faisant voler sa lame autour de lui, contre ses adversaires. Si la lame n'était pas inversée, il n'aurait pas pût les laisser vivre. Si la lame n'était pas inversée, il n'aurait pas pût contrôler sa puissance afin de les épargner. Il s'était certes juré de ne plus verser le sang mais comment un être humain peut-il se contrôler lorsque la rage l'a envahit ? Comment un homme peut il conserver son calme en sachant pertinemment que ses adversaires on tenté de souiller son épouse ? Ces idiots brandissant leurs katanas comme un enfant brandit un bâton !

Avec un grognement de douleur ou un cri étouffé, ils s'effondrèrent comme tombent les fleurs de cerisiers dans le jardin. Yahiko pourtant habitué à la vitesse phénoménale de son ami, de l'époux de la fille qui était son maître, ouvrit une bouche ronde face à la vitesse de frappe et la violence du katana. Celui qui avait exhorté ses camarades à éliminer Kenshin et Yahiko s'en était allé profitant du combat pour filer.

Lorsque le jeune apprenti voulu se lancer à sa poursuite, Kenshin l'en empêcha, jugeant cela inutile et risqué. Leur priorité restait le dojo non pas la capture de bandits. Aux ceintures des rônins pendaient plusieurs bourses. Kenshin les en délesta un par un, les tendant à Yahiko qui alla les ranger dans le coffre où Kaoru rangeait les économies qui faisaient tourner le dojo.

Une fois bâillonnés et amassés dans un coin de la cour, les rônins se firent moins arrogants et plus silencieux. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Yahiko qui en avait eut assez de les entendre hurler qu'ils étaient les hommes de mains du puissant Yu Reino, maître de la contre révolution qui combattait pour restaurer la puissance de l'empereur divin.

Ce nom irritait Kenshin qui savait que ce dénommé Reino Yu était un ancien royaliste ayant trahi les patriotes et retourné sa lame contre ses camarades en plein affront contre les troupes impériales. La plus cuisante défaite des révolutionnaires de jadis.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit céda non sans traîner sa place au jour flamboyant. Les rônins n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, surveillant le samouraï qui assis adossé à un pilier du dojo s'était assoupi, une jambe tendue, l'autre fléchie, son katana dans son fourreau posé contre son épaule. Il semblait endormi mais son _ki_ était vibrant de ressentiments. Les rônins avaient peur de cet homme qui les avait vaincus tous les cinq comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient aussi peur de se retrouver face à leur boss après un échec si lamentable. Leur chef d'équipe avait filé et sûrement annoncé leur étaient condamnés...

\- On va se faire tuer par maître Reino...

\- Pas si les autres l'ont trouvée...

\- Qui te dit qu'ils...

\- Bah s'ils ne l'ont pas fait, on s'ra pas les seuls à mourir.

\- Ils l'ont fait, ils avaient une piste. Suffit qu'ils la traînent au repaire et c'est réglé !

\- Et puis son timbré de mari est ici à dormir alors ils n'auront pas beaucoup de mal..

\- Ouais, c'est un coups de malchance si on est tombé sur un tel sabreur. Elle était peut être forte, mais à plusieurs, on la gérait.

\- Le style Kamiya Kasshin est sensé être une technique pacifique, pour ça.

\- Sa paix l'a pas aidée la gamine...

\- Ris pas si fort, il va se réveiller !

\- Pas possible ! Il dort à poings fermés ! Et puis, on s'ra vite libérés, uns fois que le maître aura le témoin, il enverra les autres nous aider.

\- Tout ça pour une femme quoi. On aurait dût la tuer dès le début.

\- Pas le temps. Et puis, morte elle aurait pas servi à grand chose, c'est par caprice que les gars ont voulu la maintenir en...

Les portes replacées du dojo s'ouvrirent soudain. Les rônins sursautèrent. Le samouraï aux cheveux roux releva lentement la tête, son regard violet posé sur le nouveau venu.

\- Sano, le salua-t-il sans bouger pour autant.

Un grand homme fort de sa personne, aux épaules larges et un bout de corde à la main s'exclama :

\- Hey Ken ! Hier soir on a eut de la visite, c'est fou !

\- Comment se porte Kaoru ?

\- Comme un charme ! Elle en a même assommé un !

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

\- Cinq. Je pensais les traîner à Saito pour qu'il s'amuse un peu, et je me suis dit que je devrais aussi faire le ménage au dojo. Vous avez fait des rencontres aussi à ce que je vois.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille posa son regards aiguisé sur les rônins qui étaient ligotés à terre. Ils remarquèrent alors la carriole sur laquelle gisaient leurs camarades, inconscients, amochés jusqu'au sang. Ils blêmirent, se disant qu'ils avaient parlé trop vite.

\- Hmm... Oui, ils étaient déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils pensaient que j'avais laissé Kaoru sans défense, espérant voir rappliquer leurs amis ici après qu'ils l'aient trouvée, fit le samouraï en se levant, passant son katana dans son obi et s'avançant vers les rônins ligotés qui devenaient de plus en plus pâles, comprenant que leur conversation avait été entendue..

\- Comme si on allait les laisser faire, ria le grand homme aux cheveux en épis.

Lorsque Yahiko sortit du dojo qu'il ouvrait pour l'aérer, il fut surpris de remarquer Kenshin et Sano lier ensemble tous les rônins. Le jeune garçon s'approcha, demandant :

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- On va les conduire à Saito, il adore les brebis égarées, déclara Sano avec un large sourire.

\- Et Kaoru ? Tu ne voulais pas la voir ?

\- J'irai après avoir livré ces voyous, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils tentent à nouveau de s'en prendre à elle, expliqua l'homme roux en souriant.

\- Je te retrouve là bas alors, fit l'apprenti en allant prendre son bokken qu'il passa à son obi pour se mettre en route.

Sano et Kenshin finirent de lier les rônins et les traînèrent comme on traîne un troupeau vers le commissariat où Saito, une cigarette en bouche, attendait que le travail vienne à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Un genou à terre, le front baissé, il expliquait :

\- Nous avons été attaqué. Le témoin n'a pas pût être éliminé.

\- Incapables. Dis moi qui est ce témoin que j'en finisse, fit la voix froide et cruelle de celui qui se tenait assis face à l'homme, une bouteille de sake dans la main, son katana reposant près de lui.

\- Une jeune femme qui est maître du dojo Kamiya, le dojo le plus respecté de Tokyo.

\- Pardon ? Kamiya ? Kamiya... Tu me dis que le témoin est en vie mais qu'en plus il s'agit de la fille de Koshijiro !

\- Qui est...

\- Silence ! Laisse moi, j'ai matière à penser... La fille de Koshijiro... Qui l'eut crût ?

\- Maître... L'homme qui a vaincu nos bras armés, il risque de nous retrouver si...

\- Cet homme n'a pas d'importance. De plus, il se ballade avec un katana malgré la loi, je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un samouraï perdu en ère de paix. De quoi avait-il l'air ?

\- Roux, une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Il a prétendu être l'époux de la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Cela prend une tournure plus qu'intéressante ! Je me demande si ce sabreur n'est pas le patriote, l'assassin Batossai...

\- C'est impossible, il est mort à Kyoto en affrontant Shishio !

\- Oui, oui... c'est la version officielle. Mais depuis quand le gouvernement est-il sincère ?

Le messager se retira alors que son maître Reino Yu était plongé dans ses pensées. Il empoigna son katana, se décidant à aller faire un tour en ville.

Saito riait en voyant tous les rônins qui étaient alignés devant lui, face au commissariat. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire prendrait un tel détour et une telle ampleur. Il pensait pouvoir narguer le patriote un peu plus longtemps. Las ! Il savait que le sabreur ne laisserait pas son erreur causer plus de torts à son épouse. Cela, Saito le comprenait, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à quiconque s'en prendrait à sa chère Tokio.

Mais de là à les laisser en vie... Il savait que Kenshin Himura ne pouvait tuer avec sa lame inversée et que tout adversaire ne pouvait mourir sous ses coups.

\- Himura, tu les as laissés vivre après ce qu'ils ont fait à ton épouse ?

\- Je ne tuerai plus, Saito. De plus mon épouse est en vie alors je ne vois pas le besoin de les tuer.

\- L'idée t'a effleuré ! Quelle surprise ! Cette jeune Kamiya a un effet plus qu'amusant sur l'homme que tu es !

\- Hey ! Clébard ! Tu es policier non ? Comment peux tu laisser un cabinet médical être attaqué, s'exclama Sano.

\- Je n'étais pas loin et tu as réussi à les vaincre, bien que plusieurs aient réussit à atteindre le chevet de la blessée.

Kenshin posa son regard violet sur Saito, cette remarque l'inquiétant plus qu'autre chose. Il demanda d'une voix tranchante :

\- Sano, qu'est-il arrivé au cabinet de Mégumi ?

Tous les rônins fixaient les deux hommes qui se tenaient face à face. Le _ki_ du samouraï était d'une intensité insupportable, or cela ne semblait pas gêner ceux qui l'entouraient. L'homme aux cheveux en bataille fixa son ami soudain tendu, répondant finalement :

\- Ces rônins étaient habiles. Certains ont réussit à se faufiler alors que je combattais les autres.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de le mentionner, grogna Yahiko qui avait finit par les aider en cours de route au lieu d'aller au cabinet de Mégumi.

\- Bah vue qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, non.

Kenshin s'en alla sans ajouter mot, trop hanté par la vision de son épouse gisant dans son propre sang. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Yahiko qui le suivait ni à Saito qui riait. Il aurait aimé faire tire ce loups maudit, mais avait d'autres priorités.

Mégumi balayait l'entrée de son cabinet, se débarrassant des débris qui gênaient le passage. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir au lieu de nettoyer les bêtises laissées par quelques imbéciles combattant. Elle sentit avant de voir Kenshin arriver. Avec un soupir, elle tenta de supporter la tension que le _ki_ faisait tomber sur ses épaules. Pourquoi Diable était-il encore dans une humeur noire ? Elle espérait seulement que Sano ne lui avait pas raconté comment des rônins avaient réussit à se faufiler dans le cabinet et failli enlever sa jeune épouse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à la vue de sa démarche vive. Il savait. Peut être pas en détails, mais il savait. Si Sano n'avait rien dit, ce maudit Saito s'était sûrement fait un plaisir de conter les faits. C'est sûrement ce qui était arrivé.

\- Mégumi, où est Kaoru, demanda le samouraï de sa voix tranchante, son regard sombre passant sur les débris à terre et les marques qui décoraient les femme médecin sourit de manière peu convaincante et répondit :

\- A sa place voyons, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

Kenshin remarqua son malaise. Il grogna quelque chose et entra sans se détendre. Il posa son regard violet sur la silhouette kendoka endormie plus loin. Sur le futon qui avait été placé pour elle dans un coin du cabinet, cachée par un paravent. Il s'avança, retenant son souffle, s'attendant au pire et s'autorisa à respirer lorsqu'il découvrit son teint plus coloré et son visage paisible. Elle dormait simplement.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, repoussant d'un geste tendre les mèches qui couvraient le visage de son aimée et commença doucement son examen. Il tira lentement la couverture, remarquant que les bandages qui couvraient son côté étaient souillés de sang frais. Il fut navré de déceler des ecchymoses sur les poignets de la jeune femme et remarqua le baume encore frais qui avait été étale sur les marques. Il couvrit son épouse, laissant ses bras à l'air libre et effleura du bout des doigts la petite plaie qui décorait le front de Kaoru, masqué par quelques mèches de cheveux. Mégumi n'avait sûrement pas remarqué la blessure puisqu'il semblait qu'aucun soin n'avait été apporté. Le samouraï posa son katana sur le côté, plongeant ses mains dans la bassine d'eau pour en sortir le chiffon qui avait servi à réguler la fièvre de la jeune femme.

Délicatement, sans presser trop fort, il nettoya la blessure bien que superficielle.

Mégumi le rejoignit, ses mains jointes, craignant la réaction de son ami. Il comprit enfin que son _ki_ devait être dur à supporter et il le reprit en main rapidement. Il demanda simplement, remettant le chiffon dans la bassine :

\- Mégumi, raconte moi, je te prie, sans mensonges, ce qu'il s'est passé ici hier soir.

\- Tu seras furieux...

\- Je suis hors de moi car je n'ai pas sût que mon épouse se faisait attaquer par deux reprises. Je souhaite juste savoir ce que je ne sais pas.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Tu n'es pas une combattante, tu es médecin. Je ne te reprocherai jamais de ne pas prendre les armes voyons.

La jeune femme poussa un profonds soupir. Elle raconta alors :

\- "" Hier, un peu après vôtre départ à Yahiko et toi, alors que Sano verrouillait la porte, nous avons entendu des cris au dehors. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas là de simples ont forcé la porte. Ils étaient cinq. Sanosuke en a jeté plusieurs dehors mais deux étaient plus agiles. Des ninjas peut être. Ils étaient armés des même lames que Misao, des lames de jet. Je ne pouvais pas combattre, Kaoru sous sédatifs essayait de se , j'ai un bokken dans mon cabinet, au cas où... Elle l'a attrapé, à moitié affalée sur son futon. Elle a réussit à dévier les lames, nous sauvant toutes les deux. L'une des lames déviées a blessé le lancer alors que l'autre individu attrapait Kaoru par les poignets pour la traîner dehors. Ce geste a rouvert sa blessure. Elle a été tirée dehors, Sano en finissait avec ses adversaires, le ninja blessé m'empêchait de passer... Je me suis rarement sentie si impuissante... Kaoru a frappé son assaillant de coups de pieds assez vulgaires et osés, en kimono c'est quasi impossible. Son assaillant l'a finalement lâchée, irrité qu'elle frappe ainsi je pense. Heureusement que Sano l'avait déjà empoigné par la nuque pour l'envoyer valser ! Sinon, les Dieux savent ce qui aurait pût arriver à Kaoru... ""

Kenshin hocha doucement la tête comprenant enfin. Il était ravi de ne pas être face à Saito, il n'aurait pas hésité à le frapper. Après tout l'ancien commandant des Shinsengumi avait laissé un vulgaire ninja, un bandit qui plus est, traîner son épouse comme un sac de blé ! Il n'était même pas intervenu alors que Kaoru, blessée, combattait à moitié consciente ! Le samouraï remerciait le ciel d'avoir un ami aussi tenace que Sano. Sinon Mégumi et Kaoru seraient mortes depuis longtemps...

\- Tu as été blessée, Mégumi, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce, moins froide. Elle sourit, ravie de le retrouver, disant :

\- Non, ils ne m'ont pas touchée.

\- Puis-je rester près d'elle, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sur ! Je vous laisse, fit la femme médecin en sortant, allant enfin ouvrir son cabinet et accueillir ses patients.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenshin s'assit, adossé au mur, face au futon de son épouse, son katana contre son épaule, prenant sa position habituelle pour veiller.

La respiration de la kendoka était régulière, elle n'avait pas de fièvre, son teint avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et cela rassurait le samouraï. Il entendait encore les voix de ces rônins, insultant son aimée et vantant les capacités de leur leader.

Kenshin se calma lentement, son _ki_ avait explosé un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, il devait le contrôler s'il ne voulait pas croiser quelques samouraï perdus en ère de paix, cherchant le premier adversaire puissant possible pour l'affronter. Ils avaient rencontré assez d'idiots brandissant leurs katanas n'importe comment.

Las ! Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration paisible et régulière de son aimée. Il se calmait... Il se calmait enfin...

Marchant tranquillement, violant la loi interdisant le port du sabre, sachant que tout policier prêt à l'interpeller mourrait, il souriait. Yu Reino. Son nom était fort, sa définition s'affichait dans les préceptes du bushido qui n'était plus enseigné convenablement. Respect et Courage. Il avait les sept préceptes du bushido dans le sang, il le savait,tous le savaient. Il en avait peut être reniés quelques points... Nul ne l'en blâmerait car après tout, qui savait encore ces préceptes ? Qui l'enseignait encore ? Ce fou de Koshijiro lui avait enseigné la base du bushido. Il avait été son premier maître ! Yu Reino le respectait jadis. Puis il l'avait trahi. Il avait osé baisser son katana, refusant de prendre une vie pour ne pas être tué. Il avait contourné cette leçon basique et essentielle du kenjutsu !

 _L'art du sabre est l'art de tuer ! Le katana est l 'outil apportant la mort !_

Rien n'était plus évident ! Et son ancien maître avait dressé _l'épée qui protège la vie_ , son propre style, son propre dojo... Qui eut cru que la fille de ce fou était maître du dojo ?

Yu Reino grogna, irrité de ressasser le passé. Son maître avait marché sur sa loyauté et son intégrité. Il avait rejeté sa nature. Il avait trahi le bushido... Lui, Yu Reino, était fier d'avoir presque toujours fait honneur au bushido et à ses vertus...

Intégrité...Il avait des hommes loyaux, bien que seul l'appât du gain les attire.

Respect... Il accordait respect à ceux qui à ses yeux le méritaient. Peu, il va sans dire.

Courage... Il n'hésitait pas lorsque le besoin était présent à dégainer et à frapper bien qu'à ses yeux, il y avait toujours un raison de jouer les héros.

Honneur... Il ne laissait nul souiller son image, il était digne d'un grand samouraï, bien qu'il ne commette ,d'un point de vue légal, que des méfaits. La plupart l'avaient en horreur, le reste, peu il va sans dire, lui accordaient tous les hommages dus à un digne samouraï.

Compassion... Il ne tuait pas celui qui ne devait pas être tué et épargnait la douleur de la vie à ceux qui croisaient sa route. De son point de vue, il faisait toujours preuve de compassion...

Sincérité... Il disait tout ce qu'il pensait, bien que cela lui ait souvent causé bien des ennuis puisqu'il insultait ouvertement le gouvernement et ceux dont les tête ne lui revenaient pas.

Loyauté ... Il n'abandonnait jamais ceux qu'il considérait comme ses camarades. Or ses hommes étant ses pions, il se plaît à les laisser tomber si besoin est et à se faire écraser pour étudier la technique ennemie...

D'un point de vue externe, cet homme a brisé son serment depuis bien longtemps et n'a quasi jamais dans son existence agi en accord avec les vertus du bushido... Chacun sa vision des choses et du monde après tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Avec un soupir, il arriva face à un cabinet médical qui avait déjà fermé ses portes mais dont les lumières semblaient allumées. Il se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente, son regard posé sur la porte, son _ki_ dissimulé avec soin. Il sentait deux âmes guerrières derrière cette porte. L'une faible, visiblement éprouvée par une blessure récente. L'autre vive mais contrôlée avec expertise.

\- Merci pour tout, Megumi. Je me dois malheureusement de rejoindre Yahiko qui est seul au dojo. Sano ne saurait tarder, disait un homme aux cheveux roux en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ken ! Saito est sûrement dans les parages et si tu n'as senti aucun _ki_ menaçant, c'est que tout va bien, fit une femme dont les long cheveux noirs étaient amassés en un chignon rapide en lui faisant signe de partir.

Le roux s'en alla finalement, visiblement ennuyé. La femme regagna le cabinet médical en soupirant, visiblement fatiguée.

Yu Reino attendit que s'éteignent les lumières. Il semblait que la femme était seule avec cet individu au _ki_ instable. Le chef des rônins qui s'étaient faits capturés, se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée à pas de loups, amusé que le cabinet soit si isolé du centre et que sa tâche soit si facile. Il posa la main si le battant de la porte, crocheta le serrure sans bruits et entra comme une ombre. Il se demandait comment les gens de la ville pouvaient dormir si paisiblement alors que les serrures sont si inefficaces...

Il était dans la salle d'entretien. Vide. Plus loin devant lui se dressait un paravent. Il s'en approcha furtivement, sans bruit. Il la vit alors. Allongée dans son futon, visiblement en proie à une forte fièvre, probablement due à l'infection d'une blessure, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun foncés auxquels la lune donnait quelques reflets bleu sombre et au teint maladif. La personne au _ki_ instable...

Yu Reino approcha la main de cette personne, se disant qu'il était impossible qu'un tel esprit guerrier se dégage d'une jeune femme. Même instable, il était écrasant pour qui n'est pas assez solide pour le supporter. Une lame, étincelant sous la lune jeune, arrêta son geste.

Menacé par ce katana sous sa gorge, l'homme soupira intérieurement. Il leva les yeux sur le porteur du katana, étonné de voir un uniforme de police. Il croisa le regard vif et glacial de l'homme et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien samouraï. Un homme ayant vécu la Restauration. La révolution. Le Bakumatsu...

\- Évite de toucher cette jeune femme.

\- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

\- Hmm... Celui qui face à l'injustice réclame un châtiment immédiat.

\- Un Loups de Mibu... Un ancien agent du Shinsengumi ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Commandant de bataillon Hajime Saito, prêt à exécuter l'incapable que tu es.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir.

\- Et je ne compte pas te laisser vivre.

\- Quelle soif de sang !

\- Plus bas ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu réveilles la dame.

\- Je ne comptes pas la réveiller.

\- Oh.

\- Juste la tuer.

\- Cela sera impossible puisqu'elle est civile à Tokyo et que je suis policier. Je vais donc la protéger de ta lame folle.

\- Tous les policiers ne se baladent pas dans les maisons des civils en pleine nuit.

\- Tous les policiers ne sont pas tenus de protéger une jeune femme si précieuse.

Yu Reino dégaina. Sa lame fila vers la gorge de l'endormie. Le coups fut bloqué. Saito, d'un coups de pied, projeta l'intrus loin du futon.

Il bondit par dessus la jeune femme, frappant aussitôt.

Son adversaire para de justesse.

Le chef des brigands ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer de tels problèmes alors que la vie d'une seule femme était en jeu. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait à présent faire à Tokyo des affaires avec un fichu policier, ancien agent du Shinsengumi, Loups de Mibu, qui voulait le tuer et un samouraï roux au _ki_ si écrasant qui était sûrement Battosai, un des nombreux patriotes qui le haïssaient...

Pourquoi avait-il tant d'ennuis ?

Il plongea à terre, esquivant de peu un coups fatal.

Tout cela arrivait parce que ses hommes, ces incapables, n'avaient pas tué celle qu'ils volaient !

Un coups à l'épaule suivi d'un coups de pied lui fit traverser les portes et s'écraser dans la poussière de la rue. Il n'avait aucunes chances. Le bruit fracassant des portes sembla éveiller le quartier au complet. La femme médecin se tenait près du futon où la kendoka s'était redressée sur ses coudes, réveillée par les heurts des katanas. Vue comment elle tenait le bokken que lui avait tendu la femme médecin, la kendoka blessée semblait prête à se défendre. Il voulait en rire. Mais la situation ne lui permettait pas cela. Le loups de Mibu l'avait toujours dans sa ligne de mire...

Un homme bien bâti, ses cheveux en bataille, arrivait encourant, hurlant :

\- Noms des Dieux ! Saito, la délicatesse, tu ne connais pas ? Et si tu réveillais Kaoru ? Et si Kenshin venait, se demandant quel est ce vacarme ?

\- Tais-toi, le coq. Madame Himura est entraînée à s'éveiller au moindre bruit de combat : elle s'est déjà levée. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais failli à ta tache pour la seconde fois. Et cette fois-ci, Batossai ne t'aurait pas simplement ignoré, il te l'aurait fait regretté.

\- Allons.. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

\- Cet individu avait sa lame sous la gorge de la fille Kamiya! Il aurait pût la tuer avec une simplicité infantile à cause d'une stupide fièvre qui lui pompe tout son _ki_!

Yu Reino, maître de la dissimulation, profita de cet échange pour se glisser dans l'ombre et disparaître.

Marchant rapidement, serrant son bras blessé, la mine sombre, Yu Reino se demandait pourquoi rien n'allait comme il le désirait. Rares étaient les occasions où il se retrouvait ainsi pris au dépourvu et il refusait de devoir quitter la ville où ils venaient d'arriver à cause d'un petit groupe de perturbateurs. Il s'arrêta soudain, une sueur froide lui parcourant le dos. Il tressaillit en se retournant. Debout à à peine quelques pas, son regard violet le transperçant alors que son _ki dévastateur_ engloutissait le voyou, Kenshin disait :

\- Yu Reino, samouraï déchu n'ayant pas eut le courage de se battre lors de la guerre de Boshin et ayant trahi l'Ishin Shishi et les patriotes aux moment le plus cruciale de la guerre... Comment oses-tu montrer à nouveau ton visage et brandir un katana ?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Batossai, assassin renommé des patriotes ! Quelle surprise de te croiser en cette ère. Je t'aurai cru mercenaire, dans le besoin de verser le sang et je te trouves époux de la kendoka de Tokyo. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre en cette douce soirée ?

\- Saito aurait pu te tuer ce soir et je suis navré qu'il n'en ait pas eut l'occasion... Approches encore mon épouse et tu passeras de vie à trépas sans le comprendre.

\- Et ce fameux serment qui t'a empêché de tuer mes hommes ? Cette volonté de ne plus ôter la vie se serait dissipée ?

\- Pour sa seule vie, je redeviendrai celui que j'étais.

\- Qui dit que ma mort rapportera réparation si je venais à la tuer ?

\- Qui dit que sa mort ne me fera pas perdre tout sens moral et toute conscience ?

\- Tu redeviendrais la sabreur de l'époque Bakumatsu, tuant de sang-froid et sans hésitation...

\- Tous ceux qui auraient causé la mort de ma kendoka.

\- Avec ta lame inversée...

\- Aussi tranchante que n'importe quelle lame, il suffit que je le veuille pour retourner mon sabre et provoquer la mort de mon adversaire.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un long moment puis Yu Reino s'en alla, voulant soudain mettre une grande distance entre ce samouraï au _ki_ dévastateur et lui.

* * *

Yahiko était debout face au cabinet de Megumi. Il

avait son bokken dans son obi et son regard brun ne cessait d'étudier la rue et les alentours. Il détestait attendre dans la crainte d'une attaque. Il était certes conscient que Kenshin n'était pas loin et que Saito était quelque part dans les alentours, mais il avait tout de même cette peur qui pesait sur ses épaules, cette crainte de perdre sa seule famille...

Kaoru sortit, remerciant Megumi, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Le premier apprenti du dojo Kamiya ne pût que sourire en la voyant de si bonne humeur et en voyant que son teint avait repris des couleurs. Elle salua remarqua alors Yahiko et la main de celui ci fermement accrochée à son bokken.

\- Voyons, Yahiko ! Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte pour rejoindre le dojo.

\- A d'autres. Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle.

\- On croirait entendre Kenshin... Tu es inquiet à ce point ?

\- Pas autant que Kenshin, mais assez pour ne plus te lâcher des yeux.

Elle riait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le dojo, quittant la ville et ses rues animées en ce début d'après midi pour regagner le chemin de terre qui filait vers la propriété.

Kaoru portait un kimono blanc que Kenshin avait rapporté du dojo. Elle se refusait à porter le kimono dans lequel elle avait été blessée, même si Megumi l'avait lavé. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et elle voulait oublier cette aventure au plus vite.

Elle ne sentait pas le _ki_ de son époux à proximité du dojo. Cela l'attrista un ressentit la présence de Sano à quelques mètres derrières eux, probablement cachés dans lé forêt de bambou. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle remarqua aussi que son apprenti ne cessait de surveiller la route.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre son retour après son enlèvement, lorsque la Vengeance d'Enichi avait frappé Kenshin. Tous l'avaient traitée comme une fleur fragile. Pour un maître de kendo, c'est irritant.

Yahiko s'arrêta soudain. Kaoru fronça des sourcils, le sachant sérieux et inapte à faire des blagues. Elle remarqua alors un _ki._ Deux autres... Cinq de plus !


	10. Chapter 10

Ils étaient une douzaine à leur foncer dessus avec une vitesse folle. Kaoru saisit un morceau de bambou qui gisait près de la forêt alors que Yahiko empoignait son bokken.

\- Yahiko ! Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ?Noms des Dieux ! POURQUOI ?

\- Tes voleurs, Kaoru, font partie d'une bande plus importante qui vient de s'établir dans la ville. Tu es synonyme d'échec pour eux et ils veulent ta mort.

\- C'est insensé, s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère, perdant tout contrôle de ses émotions, se demandant si elle parviendrait à contenir son _ki_ déjà instable à cause de ses ne pouvait le laisser exploser et la vider de ses forces...

Ils virent alors leurs adversaires. De vulgaires voyous brandissant des katanas non entretenus. Yahiko se posta devant son maître qui n'était pas armée pour affronter des katanas, un bambou étant trop fragile.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps et ta concentration en essayant de me protéger, combats ! Je saurai me débrouiller ! Ordonna son maître.

\- Mais ...

\- Ne discutes pas les ordres de ton maître !

Il para le premier coups qui lui était destiné en hurlant de colère et d'un coups à la nuque il assomma son adversaire. Kaoru, de son bâton peu fiable, bloquait les attaques qui lui étaient destinées pour désarmer et balayer ses adversaires. Mais une fois à terre, conscients qu'ils avaient à faire à une femme désarmée, ils se relevaient et tentaient de la combattre à mains nues. Yahiko étant débordé avec ces hommes qui ne restaient pas à terre même s'il les frappait avec violence et qui même assommés tentaient de se relever, vit l'impossible ! L'impensable pour cet apprenti ayant vécu la bataille de Kyoto !

Ces lâches avaient immobilisé son maître ! Son arme de bambou gisait sur le côté, ses débris dispersés sur la route ! Sa main droite qui tenait l'arme saignait d'une coupure courant de la paume au as du coude !

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces individus s'en prendre à son maître blessé ! Non il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance que lui accordaient Sano et Kenshin ! Kaoru se débattait, tentant de se défaire de la prise ses gorilles qui lui tenaient les bras.

\- Lâchez la !

Deux voix explosèrent en même temps que celle de Yahiko. Kaoru sentit un _ki_ destructeur frapper l'endroit.

Habituée à celui-ci, elle sourit alors que les brigands titubaient, la lâchant. Profitant de ce répit, elle fila vers la route d'où la présence si familière arrivait à une vitesse inhumaine.

Les assaillants firent quelques pas seulement dans sa direction, sans plus. Entre eux et la jeune femme se tenait un homme dont les cheveux roux étaient balayés par le vent. Son regard violet les transperçait et les faisait tressaillir. Ils remarquèrent la katana qui pendait à sa ceinture. Cet homme avait défait leurs camarades.

Cet homme faisait trembler ceux qui parlaient de la Restauration, du Bakumatsu, de cette ère sanglante...

Hikitori Batossai...

\- Kaoru, peux tu patienter un instant, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Derrière lui, serrant son bras blessé, la jeune femme sourit tendrement et dit :

\- Oui, désolée de ne pas aider.

\- Idiote ! Je devais te protéger !grogna Yahiko en se plantant aux côtés de Kenshin.

\- Et tu t'es très bien battu, affirma son maître. Mieux que moi.

\- Assez rêvassé ! Tuez cette fichue femme ! Aboya l'un des voyous en attaquant. Ses camarades foncèrent à ses côtés.

Kenshin bondit en arrière, emportant son épouse, évitant un coups de hache qui se planta juste où ils se tenait un peu plus tôt.

Sourcils froncés, l'ancien samouraï posa la jeune femme près d'un arbre où elle s'appuya contre le tronc, son bras la tiraillant.

\- J'en aurai bientôt finit, promit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Kaoru hocha la tête, se laissant glisser à terre.

\- Dans cet état, je n'irai pas loin, soupira-t-elle.

\- Bah ! Kenshin a presque finit, sourit Sanosuke en quittant les sous-bois.

\- Bonjour, Sano, fit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Quand il auront finit, j'irai chercher Megumi, promit-il.

\- Vas-y, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

\- Mais...

\- Sano ! Yahiko est blessé ! Kenshin le sera sûrement s'il ne cesse de regarder en arrière, et j'ai un bras hors d'usage ! Vas chercher Megumi !

Avec un soupir de mécontentement, il fit un pas en arrière, affirmant :

\- Saito est dans les parages, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, vas !

Kenshin en finissait avec ses adversaires lorsqu'il vit Sano filer en direction de la ville. Il sourcilla, se demandant un instant ce qui pressait et remarqua son épouse affalée contre un arbre.

Il voulut rengainer , s'en abstint, son instinct lui hurlant de se dépêcher. Il attaqua. Kaoru déchirait un morceau de sa tenue pour bander sa blessure et limiter sa perte de sang lorsqu'elle vit son époux foncer, dans sa direction, le visage marqué par l'urgence.

Elle sentit alors un _ki ,_ faible certes, derrière elle. D'un plongeon, elle s'éloigna en roulant à terre, son adrénaline la poussant à réagir, oubliant sa douleur.

Le sabre à lame inversée frappa l'homme qui s'était caché à la gorge, l'assommant sur le coups.

\- Merci, Kenshin, fit-elle en souriant.

\- De t'exposer ainsi au danger ? Je crois que tu t'es cognée la tête, ma Kaoru, soupira-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Jugeant inutile de répliquer vue qu'il savait avoir le dernier mot, elle lança, tentant de masquer la douleur qui la tiraillait derrière son sourire :

\- Rentrons au dojo, je ne veux pas m'effondrer sur la route.

\- Cela ne risque pas d'être un problème, souleva Yahiko en rangeant son bokken dans son obi et en ouvrant la marche, suivi du couple. Saito ,debout derrière eux sur la route, fixait les gredins qui avaient tendu cette embuscade. Ils étaient tous inconscients mais vivants, et cela ne faisait que nourrir sa colère car il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'ancien assassin refusait de retourner sa lame alors que Kaoru avait été exposée à un danger mortel plus d'une fois en l'espace d'une semaine.

Au dojo, Megumi, avec un soupir, portait une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Le shoji entre-ouvert de la chambre de Kaoru laissait la pâle lumière de ce début de nuit baigner les lieux. Un futon avait été disposé et la kendoka dormait, sous l'effet de sédatifs. Son bras avait été recousu et bandé et son bandage au côté avait été changé.

La femme médecin ne comprenait pas comment son amie si pacifique pouvait être sujette à de telle représailles. Kenshin était assis dans la chambre, son katana reposant contre son épaule, un genoux replié. Il fixait la jeune femme endormie, remerciant le ciel qu'aucune fièvre n'ait encore frappé.

\- Merci de t'être déplacée, Megumi, fit Yahiko qui était arrivé à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

La femme médecin, habituée à ces arrivées silencieuses, sourit et dit :

\- Je ne dirai pas être ravie d'être là. Imagine ma frustration de médecin en découvrant que la patiente que je viens de laisser partir est à nouveau blessée.

\- Je suis fautif, je n'ai pas pût les éloigner, ils nous ont séparés.

\- Tu n'es pas fautif, Yahiko, tu n'es pas encore maître que je sache.

\- Je suis adjoint ! Un maître adjoint incapable de protéger son sempai !

\- Tu devrais ne pas te torturer l'esprit. Si elle avait été armée, la donne aurait été différente.

\- C'est sûr...

Sanosuke, assis sur le toit, au dessus d'eux, souriait en entendant le jeune garçon se remettre en cause. Après tout, il avait failli perdre son maître par deux fois, cela devait lui mettre les nerfs en compote.

Il n'avait pas entendu Kenshin depuis leur retour, cela l'inquiétait. Le samouraï se demandait sûrement encore comment il avait pût arriver si tard sur place.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Une suite, longue, lente, lais qui va sûrement flatter vôtre curiosité. Apparition de personnages étonnants. Effrayants.**_ _**Une guerre mes aïeuls ! La suite va être époustouflante !**_ _**Merci pour tes commentaires, Ms Akabane 3 Pour ton soutien, Ninissa 3**_ _**Bonne lecture ! Dites mois ce que ce retournement de situation vous fait !**_

Le samouraï se demandait sûrement encore comment il avait pût arriver si tard sur place.

.

.

Le soleil posait ses doux rayons sur le dojo, trahissant la poussière qui flottait dans l'air. Battant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, elle s'éveilla en gémissant. Son bras l'élançait et elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de sa blessure. Elle se redressa en se tenant la hanche douloureuse, se souvenant de cette autre blessure.

Ses cheveux lâchés, pendant à son dos et encadrant son visage, elle posa son regard sur le jardin du dojo qu'elle pouvait voir vue que son shoji était ouvert. Elle se leva, titubant à l'extérieur pour humer l'air glacial du matin sans se soucier de sa tenue. Son yukata froissé, elle se contenta d'arranger son col afin que sa poitrine bien que bandée ne soit pas très visible. Son physique lui avait déjà attiré bien des ennuis et cela l'ennuyait, elle se demandait pourquoi une personne descente était sujette à de telles agressions !

Elle s'installa sur l'allée de bois qui parcoure le dojo entier en soupirant. Elle devait tenir le dojo, entraîner ses disciples qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis des jours. Mais Kenshin ne la laisserait jamais pratiquer dans cet état. Elle en était certaine. Elle secoua la tête, lasse et alla au puits chercher de l'eau. Elle n'avait croisé personne depuis son réveil, cela l'étonnait et le décevait. Elle aurait aimé croiser son époux ou Yahiko pour comprendre comment elle était arrivée au dojo et s'était retrouvée en yukata alors qu'elle s'était effondre à mis-chemin, affaiblie par sa perte d sang.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie, se disant que son époux avait sûrement insisté pour s'en charger, jetant Sano et Yahiko dehors. Du moins, elle l'espérait, se répugnant à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Megumi l'ait changée.

Elle se rinça le visage, bu quelque gorgée et soupira de contentement lorsque enfin elle se sentit bien fraîche.

Avec un sourire niais sur e visage, elle alla se changer, revêtant sa tenue d'entraînement, décidée à faire quelques katas avant le déjeuner.

Resserrant le bandage autour de son buste, elle fixait le ciel clair, se disant qu'il était inhabituel que tous soient sortis si tôt.

Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis se dirigea vers le dojo. Ravie, elle trouva le parquet propre, ayant craint que les bandits aient tout sali lors de leur passage. Elle salua, entra, décrocha un bokken du mur à armes, et commença.

Rares sont ceux qui passent par le dojo Kamiya pour aller à Tokyo. La propriété étant assez isolée du reste des habitations du centre, et pas très proche des routes principales, seuls ceux ayant envie de passer par là passent. Avec un large sourire, un individu marchait, se dirigeant vers ce dojo de kenjutsu dont tant parlent en ville. Quoi de plus naturel, nul dojo ne comporte une femme, jeune et bien belle, comme maître. Les quelques imprudents ayant essayé de lui faire la cour pour la propriété avaient finit sur le bord de la route, méconnaissables. Ceux qui tentaient à nouveau de lui faire la cour ou de la malmener avaient affaire à un sabreur puissant et effrayant qui est son époux. Respecté de tous et craint de ses concurrents, ce dojo enseignant l'art du sabre qui défend la vie au lieu de la prendre portait un lourd secret.

L'individu arriva enfin. L'enseigne disait : « Dojo Kamiya Kasshin »

Il le brisa d'un coups de poing, irrité de lire ce nom.

Il entra, sans frapper, sans s'annoncer. Un seul _ki_ était présent dans la propriété. Il jubilait...

\- Qui êtes vous, tonna une voix forte.

Debout dans l'embrasure des grandes portes du dojo, une jeune femme, en tenue d'entraînement, son avant bras droit bandé, son bokken en main, le fixait, attendant une réponse .

\- Moi ? Je suis un ami.

\- Taisez vos mensonges et déclinez votre identité !

Il ôta la le chaperon qu'il portait jusque là, dissimulant ainsi son visage. Elle le reconnut, pâlit, ses poings se crispant sur la garde de son bokken.

\- Vous...

\- Oui, le bel homme qui a failli te trancher la gorge il y a quelques nuits.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Par ta faute, Batossai me prend de haut. Et un Shinsengumi connaît mon identité. Alors je vais joueru n peu avec ces pions que j'ai en main.

\- Quels pions ?

\- Ton époux et ce policier qui t'a sauvée voyons.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, une sueur froide lui parcourant l'échine. Il sourit à ce mouvement, fonçant sans attendre, faisant grimper son angoisse. Elle courut à l'intérieur, jeta à terre son bokken, saisit le katana de feu son père qui était accroché au mur et dégaina.

Il fut sur elle à l'instant même, sa lame fut stoppée à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la jeune femme qui remerciait ses réflexes.

\- Oho ! Une Kamiya qui fait verser le sang ! Ce sera BEAU !

\- La ferme !

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces, son bras la tiraillant de douleur. Son adversaire fut projeté contre le mur du dojo où il s'écrasa avec un grognement de douleur.

Il s'était rapproché d'un bond, la frappant à la tête. Avec un cri de douleur, elle s'esquiva, une main sur sa tempe en sang.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me tuer, aboya-t-elle, perdant tout self contrôle, sa tête lui procurant une douleur insoutenable.

\- Plaisir ? Amusement ? Réparation !

\- Vous êtes un grand malade ! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant de bas . Il n'eut pas le temps de parer, une large balafre lui déchira le visage, son sang se répandant avec un bruit sec sur le parquet.

Il hurla sa douleur, se tenant le visage, se secouant comme un forcené. Elle en profita pour filer, abandonnant son adversaire sur place.

Son katana ensanglanté en main, sujette à des vertiges alors que sa tempe saignait toujours, elle courrait sur la route, faisant exploser son _ki_ , espérant attirer l'attention de n'importe qui.

Derrière elle la hélait son adversaire, la haine au cœur, réclamant vengeance pour son « beau visage défiguré ».


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ah! Oh ! IIIh ! Tout se chamboule pour nos héros ! Voici la suite, deux le même jours, je vous gâte xD 3 =^3^=**_

.

.

La jeune femme remarqua un homme qui marchait dans sa direction. Il portait un katana à sa ceinture, visiblement tous aimaient enfreindre le aloi à Tokyo. Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court, se refusant à approcher. Le _ki_ de cet homme égalisait celui de son époux. Il était d'une puissance phénoménale. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son avancée. Elle en avait oublié son poursuivant, tremblant à l'idée de de voir affronter cet homme.

Une lame froide s'appuya contre sa gorge. Elle la sentit à peine, ses yeux écarquilles braqués sur cet homme qui avait dégainé à attaquait d'une vitesse divine. Il était moins rapide que son époux mais assez pour époustoufler .

La lame de l'inconnu au large chapeau de paille se planta dans le crâne du brigand avec un bruit sec avant de ressortir par l'arrière. Kaoru sentit le sang de cet homme ruisseler sur son dos avant que le corps ne tombe en arrière. Elle ne se tourna pas, se refusant à voir ce qu'il restait de cet individu qui avait failli la tuer. Son regard azur était braqué sur les yeux émeraudes du sabreur inconnu. Avec un sourire, essuya sa lame sur un pan de sa cape écarlate et dit :

\- Mademoiselle, êtes-vous blessée ?

Elle sourit à cette remarqua, s'effondrant sur le côté, lâchant prise. Il la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre en soupira :

\- Pauvre enfant. Je devrai la soigner avant de demander si quelqu'un la connaît en ville. Dire que j'avais rendez-vous.. J'espère qu'il me comprendra et attendra un peu.

Il disparut, utilisant sa vitesse impensable pour regagner en quelques minutes la chambre qu'il occupait dans une auberge, passant pas la fenêtre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Étalant son futon, il y déposa la jeune femme, banda sa tempe garnie d'une moche coupure et lui changea le bandage de son bras. Il se demandait pourquoi une jeune femme au regard si profond et au _ki_ si chaleureux et fort pouvait être ciblée par un vulgaire patriote déchu...

Il ferma sa fenêtre en partant, verrouillant aussi la porte pour ne pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises surprises et s'en alla à son rendez-vous.

Assis sur l'allée de bois qui parcourait le dojo, son _ki extrêmement_ instable, son camarade de l'époque semblait dans une humeur noire. Torii Jiyumon, le samouraï qui avait sauvé la jeune femme de son agresseur, arriva, sourcils froncés, dans la cour, face à Kenshin.

\- Mon ami Himura, tu sembles bien morose...

\- Torii... Te voilà enfin. J'étais au point de rendez-vous, tôt e matin, je n'ai de ce fait pas été présent pour protéger le dojo...

\- Allons, allons. Je te sais bien vif, raconte moi donc la raison de ton emportement et je t'expliquerai pourquoi je fus en retard.

\- Des brigands sont à Tokyo. Le dojo de mon épouse a été attaqué. J'ai découvert un brigand mort sur la route, près de lui reposait le katana du père de Kaoru... Et je m'efforce de détecter son _ki_ sans y parvenir, gronda son ami, son regard de jadis enflammant ses prunelles.

Le prénommé Torii Jiyumon se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, disant :

\- J'eus craint un instant que j'avais causé la mort de ton épouse ! La belle peur !

Kenshin lui adressa un regard noir, ses poings serrés.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Le samouraï souriait d'un air niais. Il raconta donc au célèbre patriote :

\- Il se trouve que ce matin, je me suis perdu et en me baladant près du beau fleuve, j'ai ressenti une chose époustouflante ! Un souffle guerrier ! Ce _ki_ n'avait rien de ridicule, il était comparable à ceux des patriotes d'autrefois ! Mais ce _ki_ envoyait des ondes de détresses ! Alors j'ai foncé pour sauvé la personne qui se faisait agressée ! Quelle fut a surprise lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était une femme assez expérimentée pour ressentir mon _ki_ dissimulé et s'en méfier ! Elle a donc hésité, la pauvre ! Son psychopathe d'assaillant lui passait déjà la lame sous la gorge, tu te rends compte ! Je l'ai distraite en plein combat ! Bref... J'ai donc fendu le crâne de cet homme grossier qui osait toucher à la femme d'un autre.

Kenshin fixait son ancien camarade avec sévérité. Il conclut :

\- Tu l'as distraite en plein affront...

\- Du calme ! Tu me fais peur lorsque tu poses ce regard violet sur moi ! Oui, je le reconnais ! Mais elle est sauve ! Dans ma chambre...

Le regard de l'ancien assassin s'assombrit, se faisant plus perçant er menaçant. L'ancien patriote eut un rire nerveux, affirmant, ses main levées :

\- Je jure de ne pas l'avoir touchée ! Tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse qu'aux services des Geishas et des Maikos !

Kenshin soupira, rassuré. Il se leva, passant son katana à sa ceinture, disant :

\- Emmène moi à ta chambre, nous parlerons là bas.

\- Avec la beauté endormie ?

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas. De plus, je veux l'avoir sous les yeux, je suis très inquiet, il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le parquet du dojo.

\- Oh, oui. Elle est blessée. Je pense qu'elle vivra.

\- Garde tes commentaires pessimistes et allons-y, grogna Kenshin qui avait l'impression de parler à une version plus cynique de Saito .

Les deux hommes marchèrent vers la ville, sans se soucier de la pénombre qui frappait petit à petit.

\- Mais Himura... Tu as une épouse ravissante, tu es imprudent de la laisser si proche du danger.

\- Elle est maître de kenjutsu, je ne veux pas me montrer étouffant.

\- Eh bien, reste près d'elle tant que tu pourras car bientôt, l'épouse de Batossai sera connue de tous et aura les même ennemis qu'a Batossai.

\- Batossai est mort.

\- Himura ne l'est pas, bien des informations filtrent dans l'ombre du pays depuis le défaite de Shishio.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es ici ?

\- Pour assurer la protection de ton avenir, oui, ordre de l'Isshin Shishi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La guerre arrive, après ces années de paix. Et nous ne pouvons laisser les piliers de la restauration tomber ou ne plus croire au gouvernement.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre. Torii glissa la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit et se prit une chaise en pleine figure. Kenshin eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter. Kaoru balaya le samouraï qui l'avait sauvée, il tomba sur le dos. Elle appuya son avant bras contre sa gorge, un bâton en main, s''exclamant :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Que m'avez-vous fait et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un ami... à Himura... souffla-t-il, le visage rouge.

Elle sourcilla, se relevant et remarqua alors son époux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût amorcer un mouvement, il l'avait déjà prise contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître.

-Kaoru... Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter le dojo ! Tu aurais pût être...

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, fit-elle d'une voix heurtée par la tristesse et la douleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment, sans se soucier du patriote qui était rentré dans sa chambre en y traînant sa chaise pour se verser un verre de sake.

\- Eh bien mes amis, si vous vous décidez à vous lâcher, je pourrai expliquer la situation de l'Ishin Shishi.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

C'est l'odeur plus qu'autre chose qui la poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle fronça des sourcils, écœurée par cette senteur si forte et si indélicate. Avec un bourdonnement sourd à l'oreille gauche, sa tête lui picotant, Kaoru se releva lentement. Elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en tenue d'entraînement. Qu'on l'avait étendue dans son futon. Que ses paumes craquelaient, couvertes d'une chose étrange.

Approchant ses mains de son visage, elle comprit, se souvint et son cœur se souleva. Avec horreur, elle comprit que ses mains étaient souillées de sang sec. Que l'odeur immonde, métallique, qui l'avait réveillée était l'odeur du sang qui baignait ses vêtements. Elle avait dressé un katana ! Elle avait frappé un homme avec une arme ! Elle avait violé la règle de base du Kamiya Kasshin !

Titubant, elle rejoignit le puits, se renversa un seau plein sur la tête, sans se soucier de la morsure du froid. Elle le refit. Encore. Et encore ! Après avoir versé près de cinq seaux pleins sur son corps qui la répugnait, elle se décida à se calmer, son souffle saccadé, ses membres tremblants d'horreur et de froid. Au moyen d'un chiffon qu'elle trempa dans ce qu'il restait au fond du seau, elle se mit à essuyer ses mains puis son visage. Elle frottait avec rudesse, de gestes vifs, s'irritant la peau...

Une main tiède arrêta ses gestes. Elle tourna son regard luisant d'horreur vers le regard violet et chaleureux de son époux. Il était navré de la voir dans cet état. Il savait bien qu'elle avait été à l'encontre de tous ses principes en dégainant le vieux katana de son père. Il savait bien la peur qui avait dût l'animer à la vue de cet adversaire qu'elle savait trop fort pour être vaincu au moyen d'un bokken. Il maudissait son absence à cet instant.

\- Calme toi, Kaoru. Tout va bien.

\- Ken... Je... Rien ne va ! J'ai dégainé ! J'ai versé le sang d'un homme !

\- Il t'aurait tuée.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela ! Pas moi ! Pas le maître du Kamiya Kasshin !

\- Kaoru... Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Elle avait les yeux piteusement baissés. Elle souffla :

\- Cette odeur... Elle me répugne.

\- Elle disparaîtra, ne t'en fais pas. Allons changer ces bandages et cette tenue, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

Délicatement, il lui ôta le tissu de la main, la conduisant à l'intérieur. Elle lui laissa le soin de retirer ses bandages, les remplaçant par de nouveaux. Son regard dans le vague, elle semblait pesait le pour et le contre, se condamnant seule pour ce geste alors qu'elle avait balafré l'individu, non pas tué.

Il la laissa se changer, allant préparer le dîner avec un soupir.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfilé un yukata propre, laissé pendre ses long cheveux aux reflets bleu, elle finit par rejoindre le dojo où elle trouva Yahiko, occupé à nettoyer le parquet.

\- Yahiko ! Laisse, je vais m'en occuper ! Après tout, c'est moi qui ...

-Excuse moi, Kaoru, fit son apprenti, le second maître du dojo, la mine sévère.

\- Que ...

\- J'avais quitté le dojo pour une futilité alors que tu était convalescente. Je n'aurai pas dût. Cela fait trois fois que je suis incapable de te protéger... Trois... Je vais me rattraper. Je ne te décevrai pas.

\- Si solennel ! Sois sérieux, je ne suis pas une enfant, soupira son maître avec un sourire.

Yahiko sourit à cette remarque, se disant qu'il avait souvent sorti cette phrase quand elle voulait l'aider. Il dit, essorant son torchon dans le seau d'eau :

\- Tu devrais voir Kenshin, il semble que vous partez à Kyoto.

\- Nous ?

\- Bah, il a dit vous deux mais on sera facilement cinq à partir, rit-il en allant jeter l'eau sale.

\- Cinq ? Qui donc...

\- Voyons ! Un petit peu de tourisme à Kyoto et vous pensez que je ne viendrai pas, dame Kaoru, fit Saito avec un soupir en entrant au dojo sans s'annoncer.

\- Un vrai moulin ce dojo, je vous le jure, soupira la jeune femme en allant en rejoindre son époux en cuisine. Elle trouva Sano faisant griller du poisson sur le feu qu'il avait allumé dans la cour, près de la cuisine. Il la salua d'un geste, les yeux rivés vers le repas. Elle rit, rejoignant Kenshin qui faisait des boulettes de riz.

\- ça va mieux ? Fit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, navrée pour cet emportement...

\- C'est normal, je suis rassuré que ce soit passé. Ce genre de crises peuvent être plus violentes, j'avais craint le pire.

. . 


	15. Chapter 15

Kaoru, aidant à préparer le repas, lança :

\- Nous allons à Kyoto d'après Yahiko.

\- Tu as oublié?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ce que nous a expliqué Torii Jiyumon hier soir. Tu t'es endormie avant qu'il n'achève son récit.

\- Oh...

Laisse-moi te raconter cela alors, fit-il en riant.

 _ **Flash Back ( Kenshin raconte à la troisième personne )**_ __

Le Japon entrait en conflit, officieux, avec la Chine. Quoi de plus fréquent. Depuis peu, l'opium qui avait ravagé tout l'empire si puissant tentait à se répandre sur le pays se relevant de la sanglante ère de Bakumatsu. Le peuple, apte à croire au rêve que lui vendait ce produit, consommait sans se soucier des dommages à venir. L'addiction ne tardait pas à tous les frapper, de telle sorte que la plupart des citoyens des archipels du nord des côtes du Nippon se retrouvaient sous le joug de cette drogue.

Certes à une époque, un marchand avait tenté de faire entrer l'opium au pays et cela avait provoqué de sévères dommages. Mais à présent, cette drogue était lus puissante, plus concentrée, plus nocive. Un pays flambant dans l'opium ne pouvait résister à un siège. Ainsi donc, les Seigneurs de la Guerre de la Chine, pour que leur patrie se relève, se vouaient à la conquête des îles japonaises où il y avait assez de richesses pour que grimpe la puissance économique de la Chine peinant à se relever. Tous les acteurs principaux de la Restauration étaient traqués et tués par les assassins envoyés sur les îles japonaises. L'Ishin Shishi se voyait dans l'obligation de relever ses troupes et de rassembler ses membres éparpillés après la paix de quinze ans.

Ainsi donc, depuis dix jours, les patriotes encore aptes à combattre sillonnent le pays pour retrouver leurs camarades. Or certains sont mort durant leur mission, d'autres n'ont pas donné de signes de vie depuis un moment et les plus nombreux se voient attaqués par quelques assassins prétentieux.

Kaoru, une tasse de thé en main, le regard lourd de fatigue, écoutait, assise à côté de son époux. Elle sentait cette vieille peur qui l'habitait lorsque son aimé partait se battre se ranimer. Elle avait espéré ne plus la ressentir. Ils étaient en ère de paix après tout.

\- Tu veux que je rejoigne le QG de l'Isshin Shishi à Kyoto, devina Kenshin. Torii Jiyumon eut un petit sourire sans joie. Il dit :

\- Himura, nous ne sommes pas en guerre ouverte. Les plus fins stratagèmes ont été déployés pour anéantir nôtre groupe armé. Tous les patriotes de l'Isshin Shishi sont connus des assassins.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ils savent ton passé. Le nombre de tes victimes. Tes faits après la Restauration. Ton combat contre Jiné. Ton alliance avec le Shinsengumi. Ton alliance avec les défenseurs de Kyoto, l'Oniwabanshu. Ta victoire contre Shishio.

\- Sois bref, siffla Kenshin, la mine sombre.

\- D'après nos espions, ils savent que Kenshin Himura fut Hikitori Batossai. Ta présence à Tokyo et ton mariage sont des informations qu'ils possèdent depuis près de deux semaines.

\- Comment ?

\- Il semblerait que l'un de nos informateurs était un assassin sous couverture depuis un moment. Il lui a fallu attendre, simplement que nous...

\- L'Isshin Shishi me surveillait malgré l'annonce de la mort de Batossai ?

\- Euh... En tout cas cela est utile pour la présente situation.

Torii Jiyumon semblait mal à l'aise, son regard fuyant, alors que Kaoru sentait une vive colère la gagner, se disant que son époux était encore prisonnier du passé, harcelé par ces fantômes infatigables.

\- Et l'Isshin Shishi n'a pas jugé nécessaire de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir de ce danger potentiel de Shanghai, gronda Kenshin avec colère.

\- Un message peut être intercepté.

\- Je m'en FOUS ! Tu oses te montrer ici et m'annoncer avec calme que mon épouse est ciblée d'assassins des Généraux de la guerre depuis deux semaines !

\- Allons, Himura, gardes ton calme...

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Torii ! Ne commets pas cette erreur.

\- L'Isshin Shishi aimerait te savoir à Kyoto dans la semaine.

\- Kaoru viendra avec moi.

\- Mais l'Isshin Shishi n'accordera pas...

\- Lisshin Shishi par sa fuite d'informations et parce qu'ils m'ont espionné alors que Batossai est mort a mis en danger mon épouse. Je n'assure pas que je serai le patriote de jadis face à eux.

\- C'est insensé. Elle ne sera pas plus en sécurité à Kyoto. Et puis...

\- Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher et tu regretteras d'avoir agit, siffla Kenshin, menaçant.

\- Bon, céda Torii avec un soupir en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Kaoru, près de son époux, s'était assoupie, sa tête penchant sur le côté, son thé à présent froid toujours en main. Kenshin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi. Il était ravie qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à sa perte de sang froid.

\- Nous rentrons au dojo. J'irai à Kyoto lorsque Kaoru sera en état de voyager.

\- Pourquoi attendre que...

\- Pour ne pas qu'elle meure peut être, siffla Kenshin qui supportait de moins en moins le comportement de son ancien camarade.

\- Je ne serai jamais loin en cas de besoin, commenta Torii alors que l'ancien assassin sortait par la fenêtre ouverte, son épouse sur son dos.

\- Je serai ravi, du moment que tu révises tes priorités.

\- Ta vie est une priorité.

\- Celle de mon épouse est la priorité absolue à mes yeux, notifia-t-il en partant.

Le patriote le suivit des yeux alors que l'éclat roux disparaissait au bout de la rue. Il soupira. Ainsi donc, l'assassin de légende, pouvant frapper de sang froid et sans se soucier de quiconque s'était attaché à ne personne à ce point là. Il en était étonné. Surtout après en sachant parfaitement ce qui était arrivé à la première femme qui avait fait battre son cœur. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il ferma sa fenêtre, se disant que le voyage pour Kyoto serait plus intéressant que prévu, surtout depuis que les routes grouillent de bandits.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back. ( raconté par Kenshin à la troisième personne )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaoro avait lâché le récipient qu'elle tenait en main, sans s'en rendre compte. Le verre se brisa, des éclats allant se répandre un peu partout. Elle fixa, ses yeux luisant d'horreur, son époux et dit :

\- Tu... Tu vas retourner à Kyoto pour combattre ?

\- Je n'irai pas dans l'intention de combattre aux côtés de ceux qui causent ces ennuis. Je pense qu'il serait simplement plus prudent de rester aux côtés des autres compatriotes afin que le danger soit moins intense. Je suis certain que les Oniwabanshu nous aideront si nous avons des ennuis.

\- Tu n'iras pas sur le front?

\- Pas si je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, fit-il en souriant.

Rassurée, elle posa une main contre son cœur tambourinant et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres pour diner. Saito s'était invité à leur table, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa présence en lançant des remarques cinglantes au patriote.


	16. Chapter 16

A table, Saito disait :

\- Eh bien, Himura ! Il semblerait que la paix ne veuilles pas de toi.

\- Fermes là et mange, gronda Sano en avalant un poisson.

\- Oh, un coq parlant...

\- Tu as un problèmes, clébard ?

\- Pas de bagarres à MA table, s'exclama Kaoru, irritée en leur adressant des regards noirs.

Les deux hommes se défiant du regard se turent. Yahiko dit alors :

\- Kaoru, il faudra fermer le dojo un moment alors.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seule à Kyoto voyons.

\- Je ne serai pas seule voyons, j'irai avec Kenshin.

\- S'il est en mission, il ne pourra pas te protéger !

\- Que ce soit toi ou lui, nul n'est apte à la maintenir en vie, notifia Saito en finissant son riz, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Kenshin adressa au policier un regard noir alors que Yahiko sentait ses oreilles se colorer.

Kaoru soupira en entendant cela, sachant que son époux et son ancien apprenti s'en voulaient encore de l'avoir laissée sans protection.

\- N'ayez crainte, dame Kaoru, je ne laisserai pas quelques assassins prendre la vie de la belle kendoka de Tokyo.

\- Vous ne me rassurez pas, soupira Kaoru en secouant la tête.

L'homme sourcilla, peu atteint par cette remarque et dit :

\- Disons que vôtre mort ne sera qu'un prétexte pour atteindre nôtre ami. Or de tels actes de barbarisme sont inadéquats à notre ère de paix.

\- Vous dites que vous la maintiendrez en vie pour laisser luisant le blason de l'ère Meji, grogna Sano.

\- D'une part, certes. D'autre part, vôtre père fut un homme reconnu et la mort de la fille du puissant Koshijiro déplaît à plusieurs, qu'ils œuvrent dans l'ombre ou la lumière.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, s'enquit Kaoru, qui ne savait quasi rien du passé de son père car il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet et avait refusé de lui en parlé. Mort alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans, il ne l'avait pas vue atteindre l'âge qu'il jugeait apte à la compréhension de son histoire.

\- Évitez d'en dire plus que nécessaire, Saito, soupira Kenshin à mi-voix.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaoru ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbée par ce que l'ancien informateur des Shinsengumi allait dire. Celui-ci soupira à la méfiance de Batossai et dit :

\- Kaoru, sachez que vôtre père a traversé un ère sanglante et a marché dans le sang de ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il n'a pas toujours été l'homme pacifique de vôtre enfance. Il était un patriote, membre des premiers Hikitoris à prôner pour l'isolationnisme de l'archipel. Tous les ennemis politiques du shogunat Tokugawa ont croisé sa lame, cette même lame que vous avez utilisée. Il avait certes bien des ennemis, mais restait respecté par les daimyos de l'époque, ceux qui furent dépouillés de titre de droits privilégiés à l'époque. Bien sur, les plus débrouillard et plus puissants purent s'en sortir. Seuls les daimyos incapables sont tombés à cause de cela. N'ayant pas accepté le traité de Kanagawa qui s'opposait à ses principes, il a décidé de ne plus combattre aux côtés de ceux qui formeront bien plus tard l'Isshin Shishi, les patriotes nationaistes. De son côté, il a été combattre la répression des étrangers et les conflits internes du pays, se jurant de ne pas voir le Japon féodal tomber à cause de l'étranger qui veut s'imposer. Ainsi donc, il a perpétré, dans l'ombre, bien des faits et commit les plus grands assassinats de l'époque. Il avait un beau style, l'épée qui foudroie. Une lame vive, invisible pour qui ne sait voir. Il l'a troquée pour l'épée qui protège la vie après après son mariage. Et plusieurs impérialistes se souviennent encor des ses actes de bravoure et de l'efficacité de ses années à se salir les mains. D'autres se souviennent de lui comme d'un maître ou un camarade. Il reste en tout cas une référence en matière de la fin des Tokugawa et de l'inutilité de certains actes militaires ou politique de l'époque.

Kaoru le fixait sans dire mot. Elle savait que son père avait eut un passé teinté de rouge, mais pas à ce ne l'avait pas sût patriote, impérialiste, assassin... Elle ne l'avait pas crû capable de verser le sang d'un individu pour une idéologie politique. Elle savait que Saito n'était pas homme à rire de cela. Il rit peu, il va sans dire.

Elle se leva, quitta la pièce sans dire mot, sous les quatre paires d'yeux, chuchotant qu'elle devait prendre l'air.

Kenshin se leva sans bruit et la suivit alors que Sano demandait à Saito :

\- Hey ! Pourquoi être si précis ?

\- Pour qu'à Kyoto, elle n'hésite pas entre sa vie et celle d'un adversaire, fit froidement le policier en ramassant son katana reposant près de lui et en se levant.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais tuer, c'est contre le style qu'elle enseigne, fut Yahiko.

\- L'épée qui protège n'est que la technique inoffensive de l'épée qui foudroie. Mets plus de force dans tes frappes et ton bokken ne supportera pas le choc. Mets cette même force en utilisant un katana et ton adversaire ne se relèvera pas et vivra seulement si tu lui en laisses le loisir.

\- Tu seras à Kyoto, si elle hésite à frapper, fit Sano, sourcils froncés.

\- Nous serons tous à Kyoto mais qui sait si nous pourrons veiller sur elle ou si les assassins de Shangai ne guetteront pas la moindre occasion d'isolement pour frapper, fit Saito en enfilant ses bottes pour partir.

\- Elle ne frappera pas, s'entêta Yahiko.

\- Elle devra le faire si elle ne veut pas mourir ou voir un être proche mourir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour nous mettre en danger, lui rappela Sano.

\- Mais assez stupides et solidaires pour vous sacrifier pour une femme brandissant un bokken, lui rappela le policier avant de quitter la propriété.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaoru était assise à même le sol, elle fixait ses mains, assaillie de questions existentielles. Et si elle se trouvait face à un adversaire qu'elle devrait tuer ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire de crises de nerfs à chaque fois qu'elle faisait couler le sang de quelqu'un. Elle ne serait pas toujours sauvée par son époux ou ses camarades.

\- Kaoru ?

Kenshin était derrière elle, son regard tendre posé sur son dos. Elle n'avait même pas senti sa présence, cela ne la troublait plus, elle savait qu'il s'obstinait à le dissimuler depuis quelques temps.

\- Kenshin... Je serai un fardeau si je te suis à Kyoto dans cet état.

\- Que...

\- Je t'y retrouverai. Je dois faire quelque chose avant.

\- Je t'accompagnerai. Je ne supporterai pas ton absence, fit la samouraï d'une voix grave. Elle sourit à ces mots et dit :

\- L'Isshin Shishi a besoin de toi. Tes camarades ont besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon épouse a besoin de mon aide.

\- Je ne m'exposerai pas au danger, sois sans crainte. Je suis simplement dans l'incapacité de t'aider dans mon état actuel.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides dans une bataille si périlleuse, Kaoru...

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser seul sur le champs de bataille, sourit-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, osant enfin croiser son regard violet. Elle y lut de la douleur et de la peine. Dans l'azur du regard de son aimée, Kenshin lut tristesse et résolution. Cette séparation lui faisait autant de mal qu'à lui, il en était conscient.

La prenant contre lui, s'autorisant à poser un léger baiser sur son front bandé, il chuchota, son souffle lui effleurant l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Kaoru.

\- Oui... Cette situation m'attriste tout de même, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oro ?

\- Kyoto nous sépare une fois de plus, fit Kaoru avec un sourire empreint de tristesse et de mélancolie. Kenshin resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules. Ces mots qu'il avait dit ce fameux jour. Cet à-Dieu nécessaire mais douloureux... Il ne s'en voudrait jamais assez de l'avoir plongée dans un tel enfer.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Kaoru. Je le jure.

\- Je te rejoindrai. Comme l'autre fois.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, la revoyant devant la hutte de son maître, en tenue de voyage, ayant fait tant de chemin pour le retrouver...

\- Je t'attendrai.

. ( _**Ellipse Narrative ^^**_ )

.

Éclatant, inondant le dojo et ses jardins de sa lumière aveuglante, le soleil se leva. Kenshin était déjà levé, son futon replié. Il nouait son obi, plaçant sa lame inversée à son côté gauche. Il souleva le petit paquetage qu'il avait préparé la veille pour son voyage et se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée. Vides, les lieux semblaient sans vie, ternes et silencieux. Ce silence lui pesait. Ce vide le déchirait lentement. Il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti son aimée jadis, lorsqu'il avait pris la route pour Kyoto sur quelques mots poignardant.

Il effleura du bout des doigts le bokken qui était accroché au mur d'entraînement, se refusant à prier comme un désespéré. Il avait fait une promesse. Il comptait bien la tenir...

A l'entrée du dojo, Yahiko et Sanosuke attendaient. Leurs visages étaient interdits, leurs regards sombres. Eux aussi souffraient de cette absence, de cette étincelle qui changeait leurs journées.

Les trois amis se mirent en route sans échanger un mot, se dirigeant vers Kyoto par la route de Kanagawa. Ils en avaient pour 3 jours de voyage. Plus d'une centaine de kilomètres. Cela ne semblait pas les ennuyer. Ils auraient très bien pu prendre un bateau dans la baie de Tokyo et arriver plus rapidement à la ville sanglante de l'époque d'Edo. Mais les bateaux sont trop risqués pour qui tente d voyager discrètement.

Atteignant son zénith, le soleil se plaisait à réchauffer les lieux alors que tous se mettent à l'ombre pour se reposer un instant. Kenshin, Sanosuke et Yahiko étaient assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, sur le côté de la route. Ils déjeunaient en silence. Les petit groupe n'avait jamais été si tendu.

Yahiko voulait glisser quelques remarques mais savait ses camarades d'humeur noire. Sanosuke se refusait à dire un mot, craignant de blesser ses compagnons par quelques questionnements trop peu subtiles. Kenshin était trop inquiet et trop plongé dans ses pensées pour songer à engager une quelconque conversation ou même remarquer que l'atmosphère était si tendue.

Kenshin leva les yeux vers la route, sans commenter l'arrivée de Torii Jiyumon au coin du chemin. Sous son large chapeau de paille, un sourire aux lèvres, une main sur le pommeau de son katana pendant à son obi, le patriote était plus que ravi d'enfin avoir rattrapé le groupe de voyageurs.

\- Himura ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu?

\- Ton absence est plus vivable que ta présence, répondit l'ancien Hikitori avec froideur.

\- Voyons ! Tu m'en veux toujours? Quel rancunier tu fais !

\- Qui ne le serait pas, répliqua le samouraï roux.

\- Des gens raisonnables. Tu sais bien que mes actions visent ta protection ! C'est ma mission !

\- Ma protection? Tu as de la chance que ma lame soit retournée et que Batossai soit mort, Torii. Je ne suis pas homme à rire de ce genre de choses.

\- Puisque je t'ai assuré qu'elle était en vie ! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu...

\- Parce que vous êtes un foutu menteur, aboya soudain Yahiko avec colère en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Un enfant ne peut pas comprendre, lui dit le patriote avec froideur.

\- Impossible de comprendre vos agissements, notifia Sanosuke.

Kenshin s'était levé et reprenait la route, son paquetage sur son épaule. Yahiko et Sanosuke suiviaent le mouvement alors que la patriote samouraï se hâtait de les suivre. Il disait en marchant à leurs côtés :

\- Je ne comprends pas... J'ai sûrement évité le pire en agissant de la sorte alors...

\- Pardon?

Snaosuke s'était arrêté en entendant cela. Il faisait à présent face au sabreur, son regard luisant d'une colère jusque là contrôlée. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir pour ne pas frapper cet homme.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Attends mon gars... Je ne suis pas stratège ni rien... Mais où est le mérite dans ton action? Tu as fait enlevé nôtre amie, l'a envoyée on-ne-sait-où pour on-ne-sait-quoi et tu penses avoir agit pour le bénéfice de l'avenir.

\- Je ne cesse de me répéter avec vous ! J'ai confié à des amis le soin de la former et de la loger quelques temps afin qu'elle puisse vaincre cette phobie du sang et qu'elle n'hésite plus à brandir un katana en cas de besoin.

\- Ouais. En gros tu veux souiller les mains d'une kendoka qui refuse de verser le sang, résuma Yahiko avec amertume.

\- Si elle avait gagné Kyoto dans cet état, cette femme aurait...

\- Cette femme est MA femme. Elle est en danger à cause de VOUS tous à L'Isshin Shishi. Je t'interdis de souiller son nom, siffla Kenshin qui avait cessé de marcher et qui adressait au patriote un regard noir.

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours à merveille, s'amusa Saito qui était debout, adossé à un arbre sur le bord de la route, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Saito, le salua Kenshin en reprenant sa marche, suivi de Yahiko et Sanosuke.

\- Himura, je mentirai si je disais que ce regard ne m'avait pas manqué. Je suis ravi de te savoir apte à combattre avec tout ce que tu as, s'amusa le loups de Mibu en marchant aux côtés de Kenshin.

\- Que viens- tu faire, ancien commandant de la 3ème division du Shinsengumi, lança Jiyumon qui marchait à quelques pas de Kenshin, devant Sanosuke et Yahiko.

\- J'ai une lettre pour toi, Batossai, fit Saito en tendant un enveloppe au samouraï roux. Celui-ci rangea le pli dans le manche de son kimono, repoussant à plus tard la lecture.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ces derniers jours, Saito? Tu n'étais plus en ville, fit Yahiko.

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un.

\- Qui, s'étonna Sanosuke ne sachant pas le policier si altruiste.

\- Une amie commune. Il se trouve que d'autres l'ont trouvée avant moi. Il est vrai que c'est peu habituel de savoir la femme de Batossai si éloignée de son époux.

Entendant cela, Jiyumon s'assombrit. Il redoutait le pire... Il dit :

\- Je dois trouver mes informateurs... Je vous rejoindrai à Kyoto.

Il s'en alla à une vitesse folle, avant que Yahiko n'ait pût l'interpeller.

\- Tu nous raconteras tout cela autour d'un verra, Saito, il y a trop d'oreilles attentives sur les routes, fit Kenshin sombrement, inquiet par les mots du policier et le départ précipité de son compatriote.

Ainsi donc, la fin de journée s'annonçant fraîche et l'astre enflammé se perdant à l'horizon, les trois voyageurs s'installèrent dans une grande auberge qui était l'une des principale de la préfecture d'Aishi. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Kyoto et cela ne les affectait pas. Les mots du policier avaient éveillé leur curiosité et inquiétude.

Assis sur des coussins dans la salle à manger où de nombreux clients parlaient vivement, les trois voyageurs mangèrent avant de se faire servir du saké et du thé. Kenshin, un verre de saké glacé entre les mains, fixait Saito qui était assis à son opposé et dit :

\- Bien, qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant?

\- Intéressant? Alarmant? Ce sera à vous d'en juger. Je suis informateur de la police . Je n'émets aucun jugement de valeur.

\- Parles, grogna Yahiko qui buvait du thé, habitué à cela par Kaoru qui savait faire un thé divin mais ratait toujours ses repas.

\- Eh bien, vous savez qu'il y a deux semaines, au dojo Kamiya, des agents de l'Isshin Shishi ont enlevé notre amie Kaoru. Avec de bonnes intentons notons le, ils l'ont donc enlevée alors qu'elle rentrait d'un entraînement au dojo Kaze. Ces hommes l'ont en fait emmenée à une école particulière nommée Yowaii Rishin Ryu. Cette célèbre école qui a connu de grands sabreurs dont certains rejoignirent les rangs du Shinsengumi et d'autres furent patriotes. Une grande école à l'art très habile quoique entaché par l'ère Meji comme toute les écoles de Kenjutsu...

Saito tira sur se cigarette puis souffla la fumée qui se répandit au dessus d'eux avec lenteur. Yahiko ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac mais attendait la suite.

\- Bref... reprit le policier. Dans cette école, j'ai entendu qu'on la climatisait à vaincre la faiblesse qui l'empêche de dégainer. Faiblesse ou humanité, à vous d'en juger. Bref... Il se trouve que sa présence là bas n'était pas si cadrée et paradisiaque que l'on vous l'a fait croire. Il faut vaincre le feu par le feu, là est leur façon de penser. Ils ont donc jugé nécessaire de vaincre la peur par la peur même.

\- Ils la poussent à dégainer, conclut Kenshin sombrement, se jurant de ne faire regretter cela à Jiyumon lorsqu'il le reverrait.

\- Tout à fait. Nôtre kendoka a été poussée à dégainer, habitée par des peurs trop profondes pour rivaliser avec sa logique.

\- Et tu l'as laissée là bas, s'exclama Sano en abattant son poing contre la table.

-Laisses moi finir, le coq, soupira Saito en buvant un coups.

\- Tu attires l'attention, idiot, soupira Yahiko exaspéré.

En effet, tous les regards étaient posés sur les voyageurs. Kenshin n'y accordait aucune importance, invitant Saito à poursuivre son récit, son cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Le policier posa son verre et continua :

\- Comme dit plus tôt dans la journée, je n'étais pas le seul à la chercher . Il se trouve que nôtre amie avait le loisir de fuir ses entraîneurs plusieurs fois. Ils la rattrapaient ,certes, mais ses balades à travers quelques forêts de bambou étaient remarquées. Nos amis de Shanghai semblent l'avoir reconnue. Nous n'étions pas si loin de Tokyo, dans la région de Tama, après tout. Le dojo a donc été attaqué et incendié en une nuit. Tous ses occupants furent tués.

\- Qu'est-il advenu de Kaoru, demanda Kenshin d'une voix sans égale.

\- Oh. Je ne suis pas un monstre voyons ! Je l'ai tirée de là à temps. Les assassins de Shanghai ne semblaient pas préparés à me voir entrer en scène. Ils étaient encore moins préparés à voir les samouraïs des anciennes écoles se mêler à la danse !

\- Qui donc, sourcilla Sanosuke en avalant ce qu'il lui restait de saké.

\- Les camarades de ce bon vieux Koshijiro Kamiya ! Alors que nous étions traqués à travers un sous-bois de bambou et que de nombreux _ki_ nous avaient encerclé, les samouraï des anciennes écoles, les puissants ayant baissés leurs armes en ère de paix mais n'ayant pas perdu leur dignité se son mêlés aux combats. Je mentirai en disant qu'ils ne m'ont pas aidés. Nous serions morts s'ils n'avaient pas joints leurs lames à la mienne.

\- La question reste entière : Qu'est-il advenu de Kaoru ? Lança Sanosuke avec impatience. Saito soupira et ignora cette intervention, poursuivant :

\- Puisque j'avais à faire et eux des obligations à Kyoto, nous nous sommes séparés après le combat. Kaoru Kamiya est porteuse de l'épée qui foudroie à présent. Elle n'a pas renié ses principes. Elle n'a pas tourné le dos à son école. Elle a ouvert les yeux bien que ce soit avec un peu trop de rudesse pour une jeune femme en ère de paix. Je l'ai laissé sous l'aile des camarades de feu son père, elle est sûrement déjà à Kyoto à l'heure actuelle.

\- Quand l'as-tu laissée, demanda Kenshin qui avait vidé sa coupe de saké par deux fois tout au long du récit.

\- Il y a une semaine, tout au plus. Elle est en vie en tout cas.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Dans quel état, lança Yahiko sceptique.

\- Hmm... Assez mauvais, il va sans dire... Je pense qu'elle est encore alitée.

\- Comment savoir où je la trouverai, demanda Kenshin avec gravité.

\- Je t'ai donné une lettre, non ? Lis la, Himura.

Kenshin se souvint alors de l'existence de cette lettre. Il la tira de sa manche, brisa le sceau de cire et lût en silence, reconnaissant la graphie de Kaoru.

Le papier disait :

« Kenshin ,

Il y a longtemps que je vous ai quitté malgré moi, j'espère vous trouver saufs et en bonne santé. Je suis confuse, je dois te l'admettre. J'ai commis un crime sans égal. J'ai failli à mon enseignement. L'odeur ne semble pas vouloir me quitter. Le sentiment amer qui me brûle ne cesse croître. J'ai tué. J'ai tué en ère de paix.

Ces hommes semblaient te connaître. Ils disaient agir par patriotisme, pour leur gouvernement, mais aussi par solidarité, pour leur allié tombé à Tokyo. Cet allié c'est Einishi. Les assassins de Shanghai sont forts, soyez prudents. Certains manient le sabre avec autant de violence que Einishi. Ils me disent responsable de sa défaite. Ma mort est leur arme contre toi, ne les laisse pas te briser si facilement, c'est tout ce qu'ils attendent : ta chute.

Je t'écris ces mots sur la route, même si mes protecteurs préfèrent me voir allongée. Je serai à Kyoto avant toi je pense. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'annoncer où nous serons, les samouraïs ont peu confiance en Saito même s'il m'a sauvée.

Dans l'attente de vôtre arrivée, je vous embrasse.

Ps : Qui s'occupe du maintien du dojo ? Dites moi que quelqu'un y a pensé !

Kaoru Himura Kamiya. »

Il replia la lettre, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Sanosuke, le voyant sourire, sentit un bref soulagement le gagner. Au moins, elle était en vie. Yahiko lança :

\- C'était de Kaoru ?

Kenshin hocha la tête en se servant un dernier verre.

\- Elle va bien alors, sourit le premier apprenti du dojo Kamiya.

\- Je pense. Si elle a eut assez de forces pour s'inquiéter pour le dojo, c'est qu'elle va bien, sourit le samouraï roux.

\- Bon, je m'en vais. Nous nous verrons à Kyoto, Himura, vous autres, fit Saito en se levant.

\- Saito ! L'interpella Kenshin alors que le policier rangeait son katana à sa ceinture. L'ancien shinsengumi posa son regard perçant sur l'assassin le plus craint du Bakumatsu, disant :

\- Himura ?

\- Merci, fit simplement l'ancien vagabond.

A l'aube, leurs chambres étaient déjà vide et la route était déjà leur alliée. Les trois voyageurs n'étaient plus aussi moroses que la veille. La perspective de pouvoir revoir leur amie les motivait. Kenshin tentait de cacher son inquiétude à ses amis.

Les mots de cette lettre résonnaient encore dans son esprit, comme si son épouse les prononçait encore et encore. Ainsi donc la vengeance humaine de Einishi ne s'était pas achevée. L'Enfer vivant n'avait pas fermé ses portes. Des traqueurs plus redoutables que jamais se mêlaient aux conflits et son aimée se voyait en danger par sa faute. Par le manque d'efficacité de l'Isshin Shishi. Par la folie de ces hommes croyant agir pour un idéal lumineux !

Las ! Il ne voulait pas y penser, cela l'incitait à foncer à Kyoto. Or il devait voyager incognito. Il ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments entacher sa couverture. Et ce devoir de rester sur ses gardes malgré l'ère de paix l'irritait. Il sentait le poids des responsabilités des Hikitoris lui tomber dessus. Il voyait le cauchemar teintant le quotidien des assassins bercer son épouse... Pourquoi la paix ne voulait-elle pas de lui ?

Ses compagnons de route évitaient de l'ennuyer, sachant que le patriote était assailli par ses réflexions. Yahiko voulait gagner Kyoto au plus vite pour enfin revoir son maître. Sanosuke ne supportait plus l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, ses nerfs à vif... Ils étaient à un jour de marche de Kyoto et ne comptaient pas s'arrêter pour la nuit...


	21. Chapter 21

Assise à même le tatami, son katana face à elle, ses yeux fermés, une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le cou , elle méditait. Elle en avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie des ses interrogations et de ses souvenirs. Ses hôtes étaient navrés de la voir dans cet état de transe, ne l'ayant pas vu remuer depuis des heures. Cela les inquiétait, jamais ils n'avaient vue une jeune femme méditer si longtemps. Seuls les grands maîtres du Zen ou du Bushi y parvenaient. Or cette personne était maître de kenjutsu, blessée et seule.

Finalement, le maître de maison se permit d'entrer dans la pièce. Il posa sa main rugueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, disant :

\- Assez, vôtre blessure va se rouvrir si vous gardez cette position plus longtemps.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, levant l'azur de ses prunelles vers le samouraï d'une quarantaine d'années et dit :

\- Cette ville regorge de sombres sentiments, c'est néfaste...

\- Ce fut la ville sanglante du Japon jadis... Elle a bercé bien des hommes et des femmes dans la mort.

\- Elle loge des esprits mauvais, des hommes avides, c'est effrayant, fit-elle en se levant. Le samouraï la regarda partir vers la chambre qu'elle occupait et soupira doucement. Elle parlait, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Ils avaient tous craint qu'elle ne s'enferme dans un silence de mort.

Dans sa chambre, elle prit une longue écharpe qu'elle passa autour de son cou, cachant le bas de son visage et dit à ses hôtes en se dirigeant vers la porte :

\- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes...

Elle sortit et fut rapidement engloutie pas la foule de Kyoto. Deux ombres la suivirent, nul ne le remarqua.

Kaoru ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards des gens. Après tout, elle les comprenait. Elle portait une veste de kimono ample sur une chemise blanche. Ses hanches étaient enroulées de bandages et ses avant-bras aussi. Seuls ceux-ci étaient visibles.

Elle avait enfilé un pantalon de tissu sombre qui remplaçait le blanc, souillé et en lambeaux, qu'elle portait lors de son enlèvement. Ses longs cheveux habituellement liés en une queue de cheval tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Arrivée à une taverne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui était éloignée de la folie du centre-ville, elle alla s'installer à l'intérieur, commandant du saké froid.

En silence, ses pensées vagabondant entre le passé, le présent et l'avenir incertain, elle sirota sa boisson. Les clients bruyants ne le dérangeaient même pas, leur présence étant à peine remarquée par la rêveuse.

Les rues de Kyoto sentaient trop fort pour la kendoka. Hantée par l'odeur âcre et métallique du sang, elle la reconnaissait partout. Du sang frais, du sang oublié, du sang disparu mais ayant laissé sa trace sur un mur, sous un pavé, sur une vieille branche pourrie... Elle s'arrêta sur le pont principal qui rallie la ville à la route principale venant d'un peu partout. Elle fixa ses mains tremblantes, irritée de les voir trembler. Son regard se leva alors vers des voyageurs, des passants, qui avaient cessé de marcher. Qui la fixaient. Elle reconnut alors un visage, voulut hurler, porter sa main à sa ceinture, mais fut brusquement saisie par l'un des deux individus. Des assassins de Shanghai. Ces deux brutes qui avaient affirmé œuvrer pour la vengeance de leur camarade, le vaincu, Einishi...

\- La dame semble seule siffla celui qui la tenait à la gorge, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

\- Seule et désarmée, commenta son acolyte.

Les passants ne prêtaient à cet accrochage aucune attention. Kyoto est la ville sanglante de l'époque d'Edo. Nul ne s'étonne de voir des assassins œuvrer en plein jour, surtout pas avec ce nouveau trafic d'Opium.

\- Lâchez moi, ordonna la jeune femme en se débattant, le souffle lui manquant.

\- Hmmm... Non !

\- La dame a donné un ordre, siffla une voix.

\- Obéis, glissa une autre voix.

Les deux assassins de Shanghai furent pris au dépourvus, voyant deux agents de l'Oniwabanshu ( masqués ) les menacer de leurs armes. Ils laissèrent tomber leur proie qui tituba en arrière, une main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

\- Depuis quand les ninjas combattent-ils aux côtés des samouraï, siffla celui qui avait agressé Kaoru devant laquelle les deux ninjas s'étaient postés.

\- Les samouraïs ? Quelle importance occupe sa classe puisqu'elle est l'alliée des Oniwabanshu, l'épouse de Batossai et l'amie proche de l'héritière Misao, s'amusa un ninja.

\- Kss... Nous n'oublierons pas cette altercation, défenseurs de Kyoto.

\- Cela nous évitera de de voir nous répéter, sourit le même ninja.

Les deux assassins disparurent. Kaoru soupira de soulagement. L'un des deux ninjas se tourna vers la jeune femme, ôtant sa capuche, disant :

\- Kaoru ! Il est imprudent de te balader ainsi, sans armes ou escorte !

\- Je sais bien, Misao... Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu... Loin de l'esprit guerrier des samouraï et de leurs préceptes accrochés partout dans la propriété, fit la jeune femme d'un air las en souriant à son amie.

Misao ne commenta pas la cicatrice qui marquait le cou de la jeune femme. Elle était navrée que son amie ait pu tomber sur des malades capables de lui infliger cela...

Finalement, Misao invita Kaoru à passer à L'Aoya où tous seraient ravis de la revoir. Le ninja d'escorte s'en alla, laissant les deux amies. Kaoru trouvait étrange que Misao se ballade avec des gardes du corps. Celle ci soupirait qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée de Okina qui sifflait que Kyoto était redevenu la ville sanglante de jadis et que cela le rendait fou d'inquiétude de voir son petite fille se promener seule.

Le soleil se perdant à l'horizon, les deux amies marchaient à travers les rues déjà sombres de Kyoto. Kaoru avait cédé face à Okina et accepté de dîner avec eux. Cela l'avait quelque peu changée des samouraïs stricts et constamment sur leurs gardes qui assuraient sa protection. Elle avait noté dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle devrait éviter de parler de son altercation avec les deux assassins. Juste leur signaler qu'elle avait reconnus deux assassins de Shanghai dans la masse.

\- Dis Kaoru, pourquoi tu ne regagnes pas Tokyo, demanda finalement Misao que la question brûlait depuis des jours.

Kaoru cessa de marcher. Son regard était levé vers la lune jeune. Dans le faible éclat de l'astre nocturne, Misao pouvait distinguer le bandage rougi sous le blanc presque immaculé de sa chemise.

Elle avait jadis vu Kenshin porter des blessures de cette gravité mais cela n'était pas comparable. Kenshin, elle le savait, était apte supporter cela. Il avait traversé une ère de guerre et en avait survécu. Kaoru, kendoka en ère de paix, n'était pas sensée subir cela. La kendoka effleura la cicatrice avait fleuri à son cou et dit :

\- Il n'y aura plus personne là bas. J'en suis certaine.

\- Nous n'avons reçu aucun messages ! Aucunes informations quant à leur arrivée ! Kaoru... Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi exposée dans la ville de toutes les batailles, tenta de la raisonner Misao.

Kaoru Kamiya retrouva dans son regard l'étincelle chaleureuse que Misao lui connaissait. La kendoka souriait, disant :

\- Merci, Misao, de t'inquiéter, mais je resterai à Kyoto. Je l'attendrai.

La jeune femme soupira face à la conviction du maître de kenjutsu et elles reprirent leur marche.

.

.

...


	22. Chapter 22

Au coin d'une rue, riant de ce rire étrange et incompréhensible que l'on associe à tous ceux qui sont aveuglés par leurs idéaux, Gei In attendait. Sa dernière marionnette était un chef d'œuvre. Il avait eut besoin de temps pour la perfectionner et lui faire atteindre un tel niveau d'efficacité. Des bruits de pas... Il les entendait. Légers, réguliers. Ses proies arrivaient ! Il souriait, cessant enfin de rire étrangement. Ses câbles d'acier étaient assez solides pour les empêcher de fuir. Sa marionnette assez performante pour les tuer sans mal.

Il bondit alors hors de sa cachette. Ses cibles s'arrêtèrent, l'une le reconnaissant avec horreur et colère.

\- Oh ! Madame Himura ! Quel honneur ai-je de vous revoir ! Psalmodia-t-il d'une voix chantante.

\- Vous... Que faites-vous à Kyoto ?

\- Voyons... Voyons ! Vôtre ignorance me blesse ! Je suis un artiste qui a tout de même crée vôtre sosie ! Je ne suis pas un informateur de pacotille...

\- Que voulez-vous, cracha Kaoru sur ses gardes.

\- Vôtre vie ! Vôtre souffrance ! Car tous ceux qui savent accourent ! Et je ne laisserai à nul le loisir de vous trancher avant moi

\- Qui accoure ? s'étonna Misao qui avait sorti ses kunaïs et qui était en position défensive.

Soudain, un fil de fer s'enroula vivement autour de Kaoru, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un toit. Elle hurla de douleur alors que Misao était plaquée à terre par tout autant de fils. Le marionnettiste riait de la faiblesse de ses adversaires. Il libéra d'un geste du poignet la femme de Batossai qui roula sur les tuiles avant de s'effondrer à terre sous le regard paniqué et impuissant de Misao.

Gei In appela alors :

\- Bato 5 , tu peux venir !

Une marionnette quitta alors le coin de la rue. Kaoru qui se relevait en se tenant les côtes ne pût retenir son hoquet de stupeur. Misao hurlait déjà à la jeune femme de fuir ! Car le marionnettiste ne pouvait tuer l'héritière des protecteurs de Kyoto par peur de représailles. Mais tuer la femme de Batossai qui l'avait si souvent mené à l'échec était une joie qu'il ne se privait pas !

Kaoru ne lâchait pas des yeux ce fameux Bato 5. Vêtu d'un kimono noir usé au niveau des manches, ses long cheveux rattachés en une queue de cheval, ses avant- bras protégés par des mitaines renforcées allant jusqu'au bas du coude, son regard perçant et menaçant luisant sous l'astre nocturne, il était ressemblant de manière troublante. Sa joue gauche décorée d'un balafre, la marionnette, sosie de Kenshin, marchait vers Kaoru, dégainant lentement son katana.

\- Alors, dame Himura ? Êtes vous ravie de revoir vôtre époux ? De mourir de sa main ? Riait Gei In.

Kaoru, la mine sombre, dit :

\- Vous êtes un grand malade...

\- Un artiste ! Je suis un artiste !

\- Combien de gens sont morts pour cette marionnette ? Combien mourront de sa main ? Cela ne vous fait rien ? S'exclama Kaoru avec dégoût.

La katana du sosie siffla à quelques pouces de son visage, la kendoka ayant eut la présence d'esprit d'esquiver.

\- Cela n'importe pas. La perfection importe, soupira le marionnettiste.

\- La perfection matérielle importe sur la vie d'être humains, demanda Kaoru avec mépris.

Kaoru esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, incapable de frapper, même si elle le voulait, puisqu'elle était désarmée.

Cette marionnette avait beau être le sosie de son époux, sa vitesse ne l'égalait en rien et la jeune femme remerciait le ciel d'avoir pratiqué avec Kenshin au dojo...

Un câble... Elle perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant sur le dos avec un « Oh ! » de surprise.

La marionnette frappa de haut. Kaoru plongea sur le côté, sauvée de l'empalement mais profondément blessée à l'épaule.

Elle balaya le sosie qui tomba à terre à son tour et saisit le katana qu'il avait lâché.

Il tourna vers elle son regard trop semblable à celui qu'avait son époux lorsqu'il combattait pour la voir planter son katana en plein dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de son époux, de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'elle frappa. Lâchant l'arme avec dégoût, elle recula en titubant glissant sur ses genoux. Son geste l'emplissait d'horreur même si elle savait que c'était un pantin qu'elle avait empalé.

Même si elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait dû faire ce choix si son époux était face à elle. Il ne lui aurait jamais imposé cela...

Misao toujours piégée à terre par des fils de fer, hurla :

\- Kaoru... Attention !

La kendoka pût juste voir une main se tendre vers sa gorge pour l'empoigner avec force. On la releva, la suspendant en l'air. La marionnette tenait le jeune femme de son bras gauche alors que son bras droit délogeait le katana sans efforts.

\- Pauvre ignorante... On ne tue pas une marionnette, soupira Gei In tout sourire.

Kaoru fixait cette chose qui allait la tuer ! Qui utilisait l'apparence de celui qu'elle aimait pour l'achever... Elle se sentit pitoyable, se disant qu'elle aurait une fin aussi navrante que Tomoé... Des larmes de honte et de frustration lui gonflèrent les yeux.

.

.

...

 **LIVE A LIFE YOU WILL REMEMBER ! #Avicii qui m'inspire et hante mes oreilles depuis des jours XD** **Voici un nouveau chapitre, suspensssssss et action A bientôt !**

 **.**

 **.**


	23. Chapter 23

Le bras de la marionnette fut tranché d'un mouvement. Sa tête vola peu après. Kaoru sentit deux bras chaleureux et forts la réceptionner. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur, sourit. Il avait finalement tenu sa promesse. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à Kyoto.

\- Gei In... Quelle ironie de te voir à Kyoto, siffla Kenshin qui portait Kaoru et qui tenait dans sa main droite sa lame inversée.

\- Oh... Batossai ! Que fais-tu à Kyoto ? C'est insensé ! Je... Ils avaient...

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te laisser filer, vieux fou, ajouta l'ancien assassin d'une voix sans égal.

Le marionnettiste fit un pas en arrière, voulant fuir, sa marionnette étant détruite, son combat étant perdu d'avance...

Il se cogna à quelque chose, leva les yeux et croisa le regard méprisant de Sanosuke Sagara. Un coups de poing suffit à l'assommer et ses propres fils de fer finirent par l'entraver. Yahiko avait entre-temps libéré Misao qui accourut aux côtés de Kaoru, inquiète. La jeune femme avait été posée à terre par son époux.

\- Oh, Kaoru... Je n'aurai jamais dû me faire prendre si facilement... Je suis désolée ! Mon comportement est indigne d'un ninja !

\- Je me suis aussi fait avoir comme une bleu, lui rappela son amie en souriant.

Kenshin avait rengainé. Il déchira un lambeau du bandage qu'il avait dans son paquetage, s'occupant de la plaie de son épouse avec délicatesse.

\- J'ai eut peur que l'on n'arrive pas à temps, soupira Yahiko en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, soupira Kenshin navré. Peux-tu marcher, Kaoru ? Je t'emmène à l'Aoiya où ils sauront te soigner.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais les samouraïs me chercheront sûrement...

\- Bah ils ne risquent pas d'être... commença Yahiko.

Il y eut un crissement. Kenshin, par reflex, posa sa main sur la garde de sa lame inversée, en position devant son épouse alors que Sanosuke dressait les poings et que Yahiko brandissait son bokken.

\- Nous vous tuerons si vous ne nous rendez pas saine et sauve l'héritière du sabre Kamiya Kasshin ! Aboya un homme en kimono sombre, son katana bien en main, avec à ses côtés une demi-douzaine de ses hommes.

\- C'est maintenant qu'ils rappliquent ces guignols, cracha Misao irritée.

\- Ils sont avec moi rengainez, samouraïs, soupira Kaoru en se relevant, se tenant son côté douloureux.

\- Hikkitori Batossai serait vôtre allié ?

\- Himura Kenshin est mon époux, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Alors qui gît à terre, sans tête et sans vie?

\- Une marionnette humaine crée par ce malade, fit-elle en désignant Gei In inconscient.

\- Bien...Un insecte... Le maître vous attend pour vôtre leçon.

\- Je ne pratiquerai aucuns katas ce soir, ni demain, je resterai à l'Aoiya, annonça Kaoru.

\- Que... Mais le sabre qui foudroie.. On doit vous l'enseigner !

Je ne tuerai pas, lui rappela froidement la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas fuir votre destin, fille Kamiya ! Aboya le samouraï qui perdait patience.

\- Je ne suivrai pas aveuglement les préceptes que même mon père a finit par dénigrer !

\- Bien... Il est inutile de débattre ici. La maître aura une sérieuse conversation avec vous suite à mon rapport quant à vôtre insolence.

\- Je ne suis pas vôtre disciple, lui rappela sèchement la jeune femme qui à présent faisait face au samouraï.

\- Vous êtes l'héritière du sabre qui foudroie et devez maîtriser la technique ultime de ce style.

\- Je suis maître du Kamiya Kasshin, le sabre qui protège la vie je n'ai rien à voir avec le sabre qui foudroie.

\- Et pourtant, vôtre sabre qui protège la vie a déjà fait coulé le sang de vos adversaires, lui rappela froidement le samouraï.

La main de la jeune femme claqua contre le visage cerné par l'entraînement du samouraï. Il ne broncha pas. Ses doigts pourtant tremblaient de rage. Son honneur... Là, devant ses hommes, une femme qui ne maîtrisait même pas la fleur de son école, l'avait entaché. Elle l'avait giflé sans se poser de questions. Elle l'avait giflé alors que lui était un maître et elle si bas dans la hiérarchie ! Il sentait la haine bouillonner en lui. Le besoin psychologique de nettoyer cette tâche sur son blason ! Il la saisit par le poignet, ne voulant pas pousser trop loin cette histoire et gronda :

\- Prenez garde à vos actes, jeune effrontée !

Une main, ferme et puissante, emprisonna celle du samouraï. Kenshin sifflait :

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, samouraï de Kyoto.

\- Restez en dehors de cela, Hikitori de l'Isshin Shishi !

\- Alors ôtez vos mains de mon épouse, samouraï déchu, ordonna Kenshin , son regard perçant ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux.

\- Déchu? Vous nous insultez, Hikitori Batossai ?

\- Je vous rappelle que lors de la guerre du Bosshin, quand Kyoto fut théâtre de folies, vous n'avez pas levez le petit doigt pour aider le peuple. Je vous rappelle aussi que Kyoto est aujourd'hui sous la protection de l'Isshin Shishi et de l'Oniwabanshu. Ainsi donc, en tant qu'individu armé sur une terrain protégé, vous êtes un ennemi potentiel, rien de plus.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un court instant puis le samouraï colérique lâcha le poignet de Kaoru qui le massa, sourcils froncés.

Les samouraïs s'en allèrent, sans ajouter un mot, sans insister plus auprès de Kaoru.

Kenshin attendit qu'ils aient disparus au coin de la rue pour enfin les lâcher des yeux. Il se tourna vers son épouse, souriant. Sur ses lèvres se fana ce sourire comme fanent les fleurs de lotus assoiffées. Kaoru s'était laissée glisser à terre, épuisée, affaiblie, se vidant de son sang.

.

...

..


	24. Chapter 24

A l'Aoiya, elle dormait dans le futon qu'on lui avait préparé. Kenshin buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de Okina qui lui expliqua calmement ce qu'il se passait à Kyoto depuis quelques semaines. Puis, Misao lui raconta l'histoire de Kaoru, son périple, son arrivée encadrée des samouraï de Kyoto et ses entraînements quotidiens.

\- Kaoru est arrivée à Kyoto il y a deux semaines. Elle était blessée, amaigrie et accompagnée des grands samouraïs de Kyoto. La voyant sur une selle, inconsciente, j'ai paniqué. L'Oniwabanshu a donc fait une descente dans les quartiers des samouraïs. Nous n'y allons jamais, les ninjas ne se mêlent jamais à ces lâches ayant rengainé sur ordre du gouvernement. Nous avons donc appris que Kaoru était sous la protection des anciens camarades de son père, des ex-Hikitori, deux générations avant la tienne, Kenshin. Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser Kaoru. C'est elle qui a fuit un jour l'étroite surveillance de ses protecteurs pour venir nous voir à l'Aoiya. Rapidement, ils sont venus la chercher, mais elle est restée assez longtemps pour que nous discutions et qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle faisait là.

Avec un soupir, Misao but une gorgée de thé, Yahiko, Sano et Kenshin attendaient patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Elle le fit :

\- Elle a été enlevée il y a trois semaines presque à Tokyo, en face du dojo Kamiya. Ses agresseurs avaient été envoyés par ton camarade, le patriote qui s'amuse à crier tous les noms des patriotes dans les rues de Kyoto. L'idiot qui a tenté de nous voler des informations et qui a laissé filtrer les informations de l'Isshin Shishi. Bref Kaoru a été entraînée par ces malades. Ils voulaient qu'elle dégaine, qu'elle n'ait pas cette hésitation à prendre la vie. Il ont réussit à la changer. Elle est capable de dégainer pour sauver ceux qui l'entourent mais inapte à dégainer pour sa seule vie. Ils ont réussit à briser cette petite partie de son enseignement, de l'épée qui protège la vie. Elle peut tuer, mais en a tant horreur qu'elle en tombe de douleur, comme si le coups s'était retourné contre elle.

Misao secouait doucement la tête, ses yeux luisant de colère et de mépris. Elle continua son récit :

\- Ainsi donc lorsque les assassins de Shanghai ont trouvé le refuge où on l'entraînait, ils ont massacré tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Kaoru n'a même pas dégainé. Elle n'a même pas pût porter sa main au katana à sa ceinture. Elle a ramassé un bokken dans la salle d'entraînement et combattu. Elle a été vaincue, son bokken brisé. C'est alors qu'ils lui ont infligé cette cicatrice sur son cou...

\- Elle a une cicatrice, fit Yahiko, inquiet.

\- Une cicatrice en forme de croix, sur son cou. Ce disant, elle adressa un regard lourd de sens à Kenshin qui serrait les poings. Ses agresseurs disaient venger leur vieil ami, Enishi. Sans la présence de ce loups de Mibu, Saito, elle aurait été tuée dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Saito n'a pas achevé ces assassins, devina Kenshin avec amertume.

\- Non... Il disait...

\- Je disais que tu étais celui devant assumer ses actes et son impuissance, Batossai, fit Saito qui entrait dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Très altruiste comme pensée, grogna Yahiko.

\- Et cette cicatrice, elle partira, demanda Sanosuke avec gravité.

\- Une telle cicatrice, crée par la haine du porteur du sabre, ne disparaît pas, n'est ce pas, Himura, siffla Saito en s'asseyant, son regard braqué dans celui de l'ancien vagabond.

\- Je le sais bien, Saito.

\- Et pourtant, te voilà à Kyoto pour aider l'Isshin Shishi qui a failli te prendre ton épouse pour ne jamais te la rendre.

\- Je suis ici pour en finir avec Batossai, non pas pour le retrouver, lui dit le samouraï avec froideur.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra, siffla Hajime Saito en prenant congé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le lendemain, un courrier avait été déposé pour Kenshin. Batossai reprenait du service et était attendu dès que possible par son supérieur au QG de l'Isshin Shishi. L'ancien vagabond avait peiné à laisser son épouse endormie pour aller répondre à cette invitation. Il traversait les rues inondées de monde de Kyoto, sans se soucier des ombres qui suivaient son sillage. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là de quelques envoyés de Shanghai ou des protecteurs de Kyoto.

A un croisement, il fut interpellé par un homme portant un hakama noir et un obi de même couleur. A son côté, l'ancien assassin nota deux sabres visiblement très utilisés vu le manche usé. L'homme armé était accompagné de trois individus tout aussi bien armés. Kenshin demanda :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Le retour de l'héritière Kamiya, annonça sans détours l'homme tout de noir vêtu

\- Kaoru n'est pas en état.

\- Elle pourra bien se reposer dans la propriété de mon maître. Mais elle devra maîtriser l'arcane de l'épée qui Foudroie.

\- Elle maîtrise déjà l'épée qui protège la vie, lui rappela Kenshin.

\- Ce qui ne suffit pas.

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, chacun campé derrière ses idées. Le samouraï finit par soupirer de lassitude et se retira, suivi de ses comparses.

Kenshin, le regard dans le vague, le regarda partir puis reprit sa marche en direction du QG qu'il avait quitté pour ne pas rejoindre plus de dix ans plus tôt.

\- Himura ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama son supérieur, Yame, en souriant.

Kenshin qui avait été invité à entrer dans le bureau sourcilla et dit :

\- Je ne partage pas vôtre avis étant donné les conséquences de vos actes et de votre imprudence.

\- Voyons, ne dramatises-tu pas un peu, Himura ?

\- Étant donné les circonstances... Non. Et je vous prierai de détruire toutes les informations que vous détenez encore à mon égard et au sujet de ma famille. A moins que vous ne préfériez que l'Oniwabanshu ne vous rende visite pour s'en charger.

\- Bon... Il n'empêche que ce fut utile pour te trouver.

\- Et emmener mon épouse je ne sais où pour qu'elle se noie elle aussi dans le sang de ses victimes et soit à jamais hantée par cette ton était froid, le regard tranchant, effrayant, faisant tressaillir l'homme. Il se ressaisit, sortit un enveloppe noire, la posant devant lui en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Bref... Ta dernière mission de Hikitori. La prends tu ou fuis-tu ?

\- Je ne fuis pas. Je prends cette mission puisque la survie de mon épouse en dépend.

\- Ne fais tu pas cela pour le bien du Japon ?

\- J'ai suffisamment sacrifié pour cette ère Meji. Si vous êtes incapables de gérer une drogue illégale, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

\- Quel tact, soupira l'homme.

Kenshin prit enveloppe noire qui lui était tendue. Il lut rapidement l'ordre de mission et rangea le papier dans sa manche.

\- Bonne chance, Hikitori Batossai.

\- Batossai est mort, le corrigea Kenshin en s'en allant.

Après avoir réglé quelques histoires avec ceux qui se plaisaient à le suivre, Kenshin pût enfin se rediriger vers l'Aoiya. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa bien aimée et espérait savoir de sa bouche ce que les samouraï attendaient d'elle. Il faisait presque nuit, la journée avait été longue, pleine de rebondissements car Batossai était connu à Kyoto et son retour avait été annoncé à tous dans l'ombre.

L'ancien assassin craignait que Ge In n'ait quelques complices sachant l'identité de Kaoru et sa localisation. Il soupirait en pensant qu'ils ne pourraient plus se détendre comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire au dojo, à Tokyo.

...

..

.


	25. Chapter 25

Au bout de la rue, il entendit les cris de colère. Animé par sa crainte et son instinct, il s'élança en direction de l'auberge de Okina. Il arriva au pied de la bâtisse et fut étonné de voir tomber un corps après qu'il eut traversé les murs de bois du premier étage. Kenshin leva les yeux vers la fissure, croisant le regard luisant de colère de Sanosuke.

D'un bond leste, il arriva aux côtés de son ami, demandant :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons de la visite, se contenta de répondre le bagarreur en désignant les hommes en hakama sombre qui se tenaient au bout de la pièce, Kaoru allongée dans son futon derrière eux, endormie.

\- Sano... Tu aurais pût être plus délicat, soupira le vagabond.

\- Bah... Elle a le sommeil lourd, ria l'intéressé.

\- Elle a plutôt un instinct sélectif, grogna Yahiko qui se tanait à leurs côtés.

\- Plus précis, gamin, grogna Sanosuke avec humeur.

\- Seul les bruits de sabre peuvent la tirer du sommeil en un instant, s'amusa le premier apprenti du dojo Kamiya.

\- Que voulez-vous, messieurs, demanda Kenshin avec courtoisie, s'avançant.

\- Nous sommes ici pour récupérer la demoiselle Kamiya.

\- La demoiselle est une dame depuis deux ans, notifia Sanosuke.

\- Mariée et heureuse, s'amusa Yahiko.

\- Et au lieu de parler avec calme, vous combattez, soupira Kenshin.

\- Nous n'avons que dire à des sus fifres tels que vous. Nous la prenons et partons, fit un samouraï en passant un bras sous les jambes de Kaoru, l'autre passé sous ses épaules. Il la souleva, la réveillant presque.

\- Posez Kaoru, ordonna Kenshin, son regard d'or teinté de violet se faisant de plus en plus menaçant, une autorité incroyable résonnant dans sa voix.

\- Pour l'obtenir, vous devrez combattre, gronda le samouraï qui portait la jeune femme.

\- Une seule égratignure et vous connaîtrez la souffrance de m'avoir croisé, siffla Kenshin.

\- Monsieur craint d'être blessé, ria l'un.

\- Imbécile. Osez seulement blesser Kaoru par votre imprudence et vous comprendrez.

Les samouraïs dégainèrent. La lame inversée heurta de plein fouet celles des samouraïs pour un combat inégal.

Le bruit fut presque inaudible. Un léger frottement de la lame au contact du fourreau. Ses yeux de saphir pourtant s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Sentant des bras étrangers la soulever, elle se débattit , lui hurlant de la lâcher. Le samouraï perdit patience lorsque le poing de la jeune femme le frappa au visage. Il la jeta à terre avec rudesse et violence, sa main sur le pommeau de son katana, prêt à lui ordonner de se calmer...

A peine eut-il violenté la kendoka qu'il fut plaqué contre un mur, la tête la première, ses bras maintenus par de puissants poings.

\- Vous êtes fou, vous les samouraïs ! Ne refais jamais ça ! JAMAIS !

Sanosuke hurla ces derniers mots, son regard luisant de colère alors que Yahiko aidait Kaoru à se relever, une main sur son côté droit.

\- Lâches moi, maudit Seikihotai !ordonna le samouraï avec rage.

\- Ne jamais, JAMAIS, lever la main sur une femme, surtout pas désarmée et blessée ! TU COMPRENDS ?

\- Kss...

\- SA BLESSURE N'A RIEN D'UN JEU, INCAPABLE ! Ma petite sœur... Ne la mets plus en danger ! COMPRIS !

Le samourai aurait aimé appeler ses hommes mais ils gisaient à terre alors que Kenshin rengainait pour rejoindre Kaoru, la mine soucieuse.

\- Un message à ton maître, siffla Sanosuke.

\- Hmm ?

\- Elle reste à l'Aoiya, et qu'il tente de s'y opposer, nous l'attendons tous !

Et lui aussi, il le défenestra.

Kaoru soupira, disant :

\- Je vous cause bien du soucis.

...

..

.


	26. Chapter 26 ANNONCE

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey ! La fin fut naze , on se le dit, je me le dis, on me l'a dit, tout le monde le pense aussi fort ( impossible, je pense plus fort ) que moi...**_ _**Donc, pour ne pas finir sur un chapitre qui m'écœurait moi même et qui a autant déçu que la mort de l'un des jumeaux de Harry Potter ou de Itachi dans Naruto...**_

 _ **J'annonce , oui, J'ANNONCE que je réécris une nouvelle fin, plus subtile, avec oins d'ellipses, avec plus d'action, de dialogue, de narration.**_ _**Je m'excuse poru ceux qui ont eut les yeux pollués pas le chapitre que j'ai quand même ( par honneur et orgueil ) supprimé.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous êtes patients, vue mon temps, j'écrirai et publierai dans les prochaines semaines ^^**_

 _ **#Sofia.**_

 _ **...**_


End file.
